


I Love You, Don't I?

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Out, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nervousness, Reveal, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: When Marinette finally agrees to go out with Adrien who always have paid her attention, her crush, Chat Noir suddenly starts to look in her direction. Under an akuma attack, Chat Noir is pulled under a curse there makes him impress his feelings for his crush. That crush turns out to be Marinette, but what happens afterwards?~o~o~o~Ladybug is head over heels for Chat noir.She fell in love with his kindness and now stumbles all over her words.Chat noir only think of her as a friend, how can she change that?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In civilian life is Adrien madly in love with Marinette and flirts all the time with her.He shows a lot off and will always try steal a kiss from her, but she always lets him down~_________________________________________I changed the title from Flirtatious Adrien ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 37
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very bad written if you ask me, because when I wrote, I had no idea how to write details, but I promise that I will begin to rewrite as soon I'm finished with publishing. (I can't publish it all in one day, because I was to write it all in past tense)

Marinette’s POV

"Beep-beep." 

I groaned because I knew what it meant. I had to wake up.

"Ugh." 

I had a late-night patrol yesterday with Chat Noir, and I might or might not have looked at his abs more than after crime.

It’s just so irresistible, why does his suit have to be so tight?

I could just imagine how good he would look in swimming shorts. I sighed dreamily and imagined it. 

Now you may think I fell in love with Chat Noir at first sight, but no, you're wrong.

I actually thought he was a stuck-up snob because:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This day was the weirdest day ever, I got home and I saw some kind of casket on my desk.

And then I thought it could get weirder, a small "thing" flew out. So of course, I screamed.

"Ah! Help, it's a giant bug! A mouse….A bug-mouse?!"

I was so astounded but she calmed me down and told me a lot of things. Around 60% of it I didn’t get. 

But there was one thing I really did get and that was, I have to be a superhero!

I also caught her name, Tikki.

She told me about a black cat miraculous that was supposed to be my partner. Lucky charm was my secret superpower, kind of weird but all this was also going so fast.

"You'll be a superhero, you just have to say spots on."

"Spots on?"

"Woah." 

Suddenly a red mask with black spots appeared over my eyes, then a whole suit red with black spots appeared. 

I looked in the mirror and I almost looked like a ladybug. 

Then I met my so-called partner. 

We didn't have time to introduce ourselves because the Akuma took me, and my partner was supposed to help me but he just froze. While the Akuma dragged me to the Eiffel tower.

Many questions ran through my brain.

Why was my partner standing there without doing anything!?

Does he think I am not good enough to be a superhero and let Akuma take it?

Is he a snob and want to work alone?

Does he want me to do all the work and just be a superhero because of the popularity?

I needed to do something, so I used my yoyo to get out of the Akuma's grip.

I then fought him but he was too strong, so I looked around and saw my partner still standing in the same place.

"Hey, partner! I need help as you can see! Why don't you help me?"

He slowly came out of his trance and ran up to me.

"S-sure." 

He said something under his breath that sounded like "Cataclysm." 

What a weird thing to say? 

Then I understood why he said that it was his super-power.

He touched the bottom of a streetlight, and it fell on the akumatized victim. 

I used lucky charm and it was car jack, I used it to open his right hand, where the object fell out

I destroyed it and the Akuma flew out.

I looked over at my "partner"

"See you... hopefully not." 

"Wait, I can explain!"

I didn't want to hear his excuses, so I swung away.

I found out that I forgot to catch the Akuma and now it was all my fault that the whole city was in the process of being transformed to Stonehearts.

I thought about it and I thought that I wasn't good enough to be a superhero but I need to do something if my partner isn't. 

So Tikki told me how to do it and I transformed.

I came to the Eiffel Tower and saw many Stonehearts, I saw my partner and he was calling after me.

But I huffed and tried to avoid him.

It wasn't that easy. We were a team after all but does he even want to be it?

I tried to fight the stonehearts alone, and I was just about to ask him for help but then I remembered I had a lucky charm.

"Lucky charm!" 

It was a camera, and I had a perfect idea but I needed my partner's cataclysm.

"Chat!! I need you to use your cataclysm"

I didn't know what to call him so I just called him Chat because he was kind of a cat

"Eh ok, where?"

He was really surprised that I talked to him.

"Right there." I pointed on the spot.

"Ok, cataclysm!"

At the exact same time, I took a picture with the camera at the origin of the Stoneheart eye.

Some pieces of steel from the Eiffel tower fell on the Stoneheart and trapped it.

I destroyed the object again and captured the Akuma.

"Chat" turned around and tried to get eye contact with me but I denied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…I guess all of this happened too fast, I'm also sorry about not helping you when you needed me the most…

I think I wasn't prepared to see a super-villain.

I'm so sorry that I didn't have the same courage as you. Will you forgive me?"

I turned to him. He held his hand out to me.

I took it and we shook hands.

"Y-yes, I f-forgive you."

"Btw, I'm Chat Noir. What's your superhero name?”

"U-uh, L-ladybug, y-yes Ladybug."

"So, we're a team now?" 

He smiled happily at me.

"Y-yes."

I gave him a smile back.

"See you...Partner!"

He waved and gave me one of those smiles that could make any girl weak in the knees.

"S-se-e y-yo-u." 

_ Woah, why am I stammering? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marinette! You’re going to be late!” 

My eyes shut up with Tikki's high-pitched voice.

“Noo, not again! What have I done to always be late?”

“I don’t know by you but I think you could have slept more if you didn’t have to take so long doing patrol.”

“You already know why, it’s the only time I get to see Chat Noir, where there’s no Akuma.”

It was right but I wanted to be with Chat Noir all the time I can.

I hurried down the stairs and grabbed some breakfast.

I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

The way to school was short, so I could just walk to school. 

But I always end up running because I'm late.

Now I'm kissing my parents goodbye and rushing out of the bakery.

I couldn’t get far before I saw a car parked right in front of the bakery.

The window rolled down and a guy with sunglasses was behind.

He slowly pulled the sunglasses down and winked at me.

_ It was Adrien Agreste. _


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien’s POV

She groaned because I winked at her but I just pretended to not know why she groaned and asked her:

"Oh, you have a bad morning? When I have the perfect idea to make your mornings better." 

"What would that be?"

"You should wake up with me all mornings." 

I smirked.

"Cut the flirting and get to the point, why are you here?"

“Why am I here?” I asked innocently and pointed at myself.

“Do you see others? Of course, I’m talking to you!” 

She always thought I’m so annoying.

But I would win her heart in the end, even when she let me down all the time.

I didn't know why she didn't like it when I flirted with her. Sometimes she asked why I flirted with her and I simply answered it was because she was the love of my life. But she never believed me, and I didn't know what would make her. She never took me seriously and thought I always played around.

I asked my best bud for advice. Because he already had a girlfriend, Alya she’s Marinette’s best friend. He said I have to convince her I was serious about my feelings for her, and I would figure it out. But that didn't help me a lot.

I didn't know why she never took me serious maybe it was because of my first impression:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's finally my first day at school, I just moved here to Paris. My dad is a famous designer and we have moved a lot but now my mum convinced him to stay here in Paris.

I am so excited to stay here because my parents always told me not to fall in love since we will move soon again. But now that we're staying here forever I can be free to find a girlfriend. There was actually a time in Japanese I found a girl named Kagami but after some time she wasn't as I expected. 

I was happily walking into the limo and thinking about what kind of people there was in my new school.

When I got into the classroom I introduced myself and the teacher pointed at the spot I should take.

Then I took the seat and the boy I said next to introduced himself and the two girls behind him, one of the girl's name Alya and the other named Marinette. 

Then he pointed at the two girls and my eyes only fell on Marinette. She had midnight-dark silky hair, beautiful bluebell eyes and the smile she gave me was gorgeous. Nino told me other things about the class and said that him and I would be good friends. While he talked my eyes couldn't get off Marinette.

"Hello, Adrien? Are you there?" Nino waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, of course." 

I was thinking about how I could make it move on Marinette. Then an idea hit me.

I leaned up to Marinette.

"Hey princess, are you doing something special at lunch? Because I know a very great place."

"I know you're new and all but don't call me princess. And I promised to eat lunch with Alya and Nino."

"Gurl! You don't need to be so harsh on him, he can eat with us."

"Thanks, Alya." 

I looked over at Marinette again and she glared at me.

"Oh, man! What am I going to do with this girl." I thought out loud. 

"Well dude, I just need to tell you, she doesn't like when boys flirt with her."

"I don't know what else to do. I thought every girl loved when you flirt with them."

"Let me just say she isn't like every girl." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And let me just say after that day I have been trying to tell her about my feelings, almost every time I see her.

And I would never quit complimenting and flirting with her. Even if she pretended to hate it, I knew deep down she loves it.

A week later, I got a miraculous, and it made me to Chat Noir. When I was him I changed personality but only a bit. 

I was more kind and serious as Chat Noir because I felt I needed to be it. 

When you were being a superhero you had a lot of responsibility.

I couldn't believe that it's already been a year since I started.

Marinette interrupted my thoughts and flashbacks.

"Adrien, are you okay?"

"It's just your beauty, that is so breathtaking."

Great comeback Agreste, I thought.

"Yeah, nothing is really wrong as I can see. And when will I get my answer?"

"Answer to what?" 

I don't know what she was talking about.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, that question. Well, I thought it would be so nice to drive you to school. So jump in."

"Eh, you know I can walk."

"I know you can but it would be a lot more fun to drive. And school is about start"

"Urgh, fine, you win."

I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

My dad always told me that women loved gentlemen and my old friends told me they loved bad boys, so I'm a mix.

"Here you go, M'lady."

Giving her the smile I always save for her.

"Why thank you, pretty boy." 

She teased.

I started the car and drove to school.

"So what do you think of Alexa?"

"Eh, I don't know anyone named Alexa."

"Let me introduce you."

"Alexa, Marinette. Marinette, Alexa." 

I pointed at my car and then at her and her again and at last my car.

"You named your car?" She giggled.

"Yes of course, why shouldn't I?"

"It's a car you dumbass, not a baby." 

"Well, it's a baby for me." I faked a huff, and we laughed our butts off.

"We're here."

I got out of the car and opened the door for her again. I helped her out, so I could take a hold of her hand. Very smooth Agreste, I thought.

I slowly intertwined our fingers while we walked into the class. 

I immediately saw Nathaniel look at our hands, and I glared at him.

"She's mine." I mouthed to him.

_ I wasn't actually lying because she soon would be. _


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette’s POV

I walked into the class with Adrien, I saw Nathaniel and him glare at each other.

I didn't know why until I noticed my fingers intertwined with Adrien's. 

I took my hand quickly away and shot Adrien a glare. While I took him by his collar and whisper-yelled: "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" He smirked since he knew what I meant.

"You know what!"

"Oh, do I?" He still smirked and leaned in, looked at my lips, I noticed it and put my whole hand in his face.

I hate it when he tries to steal a kiss from me, he tries almost every time I see him. 

"Don't intertwine our fingers again, Agreste."

Then I walked to my seat beside Alya.

"Hey, girl! What was that with Adrien about?"

She wiggled her eyebrow since she thought I had a little crush on him, that I definitely didn't have. That would be utterly unfair for my feelings for Chat Noir. And even Alya knew about my feelings for him, so why did she keep saying those things about Adrien and me?

One time I heard Nino talk with Alya about Adrien crushing over me but I didn't believe him. Adrien was just playing around. He couldn't possibly have a crush on me.

"Nothing, he was just driving me to school Alya."

"You say a boy drives you to school is nothing? Nino doesn't even drive me to school and we have dated for 2 years now!"

"It's no biggie, and you can just ask Nino if you want him to drive you to school so badly."

"It's the problem, it should be him there should ask me, not the other way around."

"I don't understand, why should it be him?"

"It's because it has to be the boy there asking about that kind of stuff like Adrien did."

"So now you say Adrien is a gentleman because he drove me to school?"

"Exactly!"

"Woah, that is so untrue, Adrien isn't a gentleman he's a giant flirt! Only sometimes he's a gentleman." 

The last words, I said under my breath. 

Because I couldn't let Alya know that I thought he was a gentleman. What was I saying Adrien is the biggest flirt! But he also was kind and generous sometimes. 

Ms. Bustier interrupted me, arguing with myself.

"Hello everyone! Class is starting, so please find your seat."

Then everyone found their seats, and the class started.

We had Math, and I was really not good at it, so I started daydreaming about Chat Noir.

I was in my own little world until I heard a cough.

It was Agreste.

"Has somebody ever told you to stop daydreaming and focus on the teacher?"

"Alya says it all the time but it is so boring and I don't understand it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind you daydreaming if it was about me." 

He winked at me, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

I actually thought Adrien was having a normal conversation with me but I was wrong.

He always finds a way to put a little flirty comment into the conversation.

I was about to give him an annoyed comment back like always but the bell interrupted me.

"Well, gotta go, wouldn't dream of missing lunchtime, by-"

I was about to get up from my seat but he gently placed a hand on my wrist to pull me back.

"No wait, I know a little café there sells really good food, and you know I would like to show it to you. So what do you say?"

He tried to hide it but I could tell he was nervous by the way he rubbed his neck. I have never seen this side of him. He always acted so confident like he wasn’t scared of anything.

I knew what he was trying to, so a little smirk appeared on my lips. I leaned close up to his face and said:

"Are you asking meowt?" 

He always used cat puns, so now it was my turn.

"E-eh I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" 

He was a stuttering mess, I couldn’t believe only one cat pun made him go like this.

"Oh, I think you do."

I moved a little closer and bopped his nose, then I said:

"Pretty boy." 

He was completely crimson of embarrassment.

I pulled back and said:

"Are you going to show me that café or not?"

His eyes lighted up, and his face color changed back to normal.

"Yes, of course, M'lady."

And then the good old Adrien was back.

He linked his arm to mine and said:

"You said I shouldn't intertwine our fingers again but you didn't say I couldn't link our arms."

He shot me one of those smirks he only gives me, and as a bonus, he gave me a wink too. 

I said under my breath:

_ "Two can play that game." _


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

I walked with Marinette to a café, I was going to show her.

Our arms linked.

I was really surprised when she didn’t pull away, maybe she would give me a chance.

I dreamyly sighed as the image of Marinette and I dating popped up inside my head.

As we walked she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I tried everything in my power not to squeal in surprise.

She turned her head to me and looked deeply into my eyes.

If she didn’t smirk, I would have thought she was going to kiss me.

She was probably teasing me, I told myself.

Soon her smirk turned into a generous smile.

Her smile was so beautiful, and her lips looked so kissable.

Why was she always so irresistible?

I knew she did it on purpose and when she did, she never even let me kiss her!

But had she changed her mind? 

With the way she was looking at me right at the time, it looked like she wanted me, as much as I wanted her.

So I took all my courage and started to lean in slowly because I wanted to see how she responded.

Even if I acted like a giant flirt, I still respect women. And I would never force her kiss to me.

She was not pushing me away or anything like that as I leaned closer to her.

She actually leaned in too.

We were so close, if I just reached a bit out our noses would be touching.

I thought it was the perfect moment to close my eyes, so I closed them.

Was this really happening? Were we going to kiss?!

"Why are your eyes closed?" 

Her voice turned me out of my trance, and I shot my eyes open.

Does she think you kiss with your eyes open?

She had an innocent smile on her face, and she looked like she knew nothing about what I thought was going to happen.

"E-eh? What?"

"I mean why did you close your eyes, you were going to show me that café, weren't you? And I don't think you know the way blindly, am I right?" 

"What are you talking about?"

I had no idea what she was talking about?

And was I going to show her a café?

"You literally told me a minute ago that you wanted to show me a café? Have you already forgotten that?"

A smirk appeared on her face again.

Then it hit me. She tricked me. She wasn't going to kiss me in the first place, she was just teasing me.

If she wanted to play that way, then let's play!

"Oh yeah, well let's go!"

I pulled her with me and used the excuse to hold her hand while I said: "We need to go quickly. There are only 45 minutes until lunchtime ends."

45 minutes seemed a long time but I knew how long it took to eat and talk at the same time.

"Ok, but is it long from here?"

"No, it's just around this corner."

I pulled her around the corner and she saw the café.

It was a little cozy café, very romantic if I may say.

There was subdued light, candles on each table. Vases with a rose in each and a sweet scent met us when we entered.

"And you say you weren't taking me out?"

She sent me a smirk.

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't taking you out, I just said I didn't know what you were talking about."

And I sent her a smirk back.

"So this is a date!"

"You want it to be a date? Well, why didn't you say sooner? We could have been on many dates if you did. Maybe you could've been one who wants to take me on a date."

I winked and got annoyed comment in response:

"No way! I wouldn't take you on a date, moreover, it should be the boy who asks that kind of stuff not the other way around! At least that was what Alya told me."

"Why did Alya say that?"

"Well, she said to me that she wanted Nino to drive her to school, I asked her why she didn't just ask him then. Alya said it has to be the boy who asks. A gentleman was what she said a boy like that is."

"Oh well, I asked you if I could drive you to school, so am I a gentleman?"

"Pfft, just because you drove me to school doesn't mean you are a gentleman! Only a little." 

She huffed and thought I didn't hear the last words but I did.

"Haha, oh don't think I didn't hear the last words because I certainly did."

I laughed and she joined me.

"Haha, I only said you were a little of a gentleman."

The waiter cleared his throat to catch our attention.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?"

"We would like a table for two, please."

"Well I'll be your waiter for this dinner, please follow me to your table."

"Thank you, sir."

"I didn't even know you knew the word please, Adrien."

She gave me an elbow in my side.

"Hey, don't judge I was just being kind."

"Yeah yeah, C'mon we gotta follow the waiter."

The waiter showed us our table.

_ "So are you two a couple or is this the first date?" _


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette’s POV

I was at a little cozy café with Adrien.

It was a beautiful place, I wondered why I had never noticed it before?

Before he dragged me in here, I noticed the name of the café: "Mon amour"

It means my love, and I became more suspicious than before.

The two words stood just above the entrance door.

I looked around and saw the light subdued and candles on each table. 

Vases with a rose in each.

It was so romantic, I mean even the scent is saying love!

That café couldn’t be for "only friends".

But it had to be. Adrien and I weren’t going out, so it needed to be. Otherwise, I would be cheating on my feelings for Chat Noir. And I would never do that.

I looked around again to see if someone wasn’t on a date, and was just friends. 

But everyone was either holding hands, feeding each other or sucking each other's faces off. I told myself there had to be ones for everything, so why wouldn’t we be the first friends in this café?

The waiter showed us our table and asked us:

"So are you two a couple or is this the first date?"

"Eh? Non-"

Adrien interrupted me before I finished my sentence.

“It’s our first date.”

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, then I clearly told him 4 hours ago not to intertwine our fingers again!

He shot me a smile but it turned out to be a smirk.

I gave him a warm smile but inside I was about to explode.

First, then he admitted it was a date!

I was about to scream but I managed to control myself.

I mumbled: “You sneaky little **-” 

Adrien moved closer to my face and interrupted me again:

“No bad words, M’Lady.”

He grinned when I secretly gave him an annoyed face.

Our waiter cleared his throat:

"So what would you like to order?"

"I'll take something similar to the pretty lady over here."

He winked at me because he knew I would get embarrassed when he flirted with me in public.

I blushed shyly and tried to hide it by looking away.

Then I managed to calm myself down, I said:

"I would like a bacon-chicken sandwich."

" I'll take a chicken-carry sandwich."

"So a bacon-chicken sandwich and a chicken-carry sandwich. And what would you like to drink? We have an offer on a large milkshake with two straws for only £4.10 this week, and I think you two are just needing that."

The waiter looked at Adrien and winked at him.

"Well, what do you say M'lady? Should we take it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, I'll come back in a few with your orders."

The waiter walked out behind.

I gave Adrien's hand a squeeze too hard on purpose, or should I say purr-pose.

Oh no I made a cat pun, Adrien was beginning to rub off on me.

He yelped, and I giggled but I still kept my hands in his. 

I felt so safe and comfortable in his touch, it was a weird feeling.

"So what do you think about this place, purrincess?"

"I think it's great! You definitely have taste in cafés."

We talked more, and it was really good talking to him, without him throwing compliments all the time.

Minutes later our waiter came back with our orders:

"Here are your orders, I hope you'll enjoy them."

We both said:

"Thanks, it looks great."

He walked away, mumbling: "I ship them."

As we ate Adrien asked:

"Can I taste yours? You can taste mine too."

"Sure, here take a bite."

I placed my sandwich up to his mouth and he leaned in and grabbed a big bite.

"Hey! I said a bite, not the biggest bite you can take."

"Well it's not my fault, you didn't tell me specifically how big a bite I could take."

I huff because I knew he was right.

"Your turn."

He settled his sandwich up to my mouth, and as revenge, I took a big bite like the one he took.

"And you said I took a big bite."

He chuckled sweetly, and it made me get the weird, warm feeling I knew all too well.

I leaned in to take a swig of the milkshake, and of course, Adrien noticed, and he leaned in too. We were really close, like closer than we were when I teased him on the way here.

Adrien brushed his nose against mine and looked into my eyes. Deeply. 

I didn’t know what was going on with me but I had a strange feeling and an urge to kiss him.

He leaned closer and looked at my lips, and I followed suit.

My heartbeat was pumping up in my throat, and I could feel it ship a beat.

I really hoped he couldn’t hear it.

I could feel his breath on my lips and almost taste them.

Then it hit me: "Chat Noir, Chat Noir, Chat Noir."

I loved Chat Noir, this couldn’t be happening.

I always thought I only was going to share this moment with him and nobody else.

I rushed up from my chair and excused myself:

"Adrien, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"O-okay."

I could hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"No, no, no Tikki! Did you see that! He did all that on purpose!"

"I saw that but what did he do on purpose?"

"He was looking at me in that special way and he was being so adorable, all on purpose!"

"Marinette you can't blame him for being adorable, I just think you like him."

"What no way! Me liking him?"

"Marinette, you can't keep hiding your feelings."

"You don't know anything about my feelings. C'mon, Tikki, we can't keep him hanging."

"But, Marinette, this conversation isn't over."

"Okay, Tikki…"

I walked out of the bathroom and began to walk over to our table.

But something stopped me or should I say, someone?

A man was pinning me against the wall:

"Hey, sweetie."

"Go away!"

"Why? We haven't even begun the fun."

"Let me go!"

I tried to remove his hands from my wrists but he only tightened the grip.

_ "She.Said.Let.Go." _


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien's POV

Marinette was in the bathroom now.

Meanwhile, I was sitting and thinking about our almost kiss, Plagg said:

"I think you scared the little innocent girl away, kid."

"What no, I didn't scare her away, she just needed to go to the bathroom."

"If that's what you think, then okay."

He rolled his eyes because of my obliviousness, and I got just a little bit more curious.

"Do you think there was another reason she went to the bathroom?"

"Well duh, like I said before she was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You! Jesus, why are you so oblivious!?"

"Well sorry, but why should she be scared of me? She's never scared of anything."

"She isn't technically scared of you but scared of the thing you were about to do."

"So kissing her?" 

"Exactly!"

"She was leaning in too, so why the hell is she scared of kissing me?"

"I got two things to answer your sentence. First: Language, Adrien! Second: She is maybe scared of developing-"

I interrupted Plagg since I heard a voice shout.

"Plagg did you hear that? It sounded like Marinette."

"I didn't hear anything, It must have been your subconscious that has been playing with you."

"I mean it, I heard her!"

I got up from the chair and rushed to the women's bathroom.

Beside the bathroom door, a man in the early twenties was pinning Marinette against the wall.

She looked really uncomfortable while he said:

"Why? We haven't even begun the fun."

She tried to hide that she was scared of what he would do and yelled bravely: 

"Let me go!"

I stepped in, my whole body was on fire, and my eyes saw only red:

"She.Said.Let.Go."

The man turned around but didn’t let go of Marinette completely, only with the left hand.

His dark hair fell down in front of his right eye, he blew it to the side. 

Then I really saw the anger in his eyes. 

"Well, well, well, what do we get here? A little prince charming trying to save his princess? How sweet…And if you think you can command me, you're wrong!"

It was true that she was my princess. 

But I couldn’t believe he was thinking I only was trying to save her. I wasn’t just trying, I WAS saving her. I was so close to losing it but then I managed to catch her gaze. I looked into her eyes, and they were tearing up, begging me to free her from his grip as soon as possible.

"She's my date! I'm pretty sure she never has done anything to you, so why are you doing this?"

"Maybe she WAS your date and she hasn't really done anything bad so far than looking pretty~" 

He turned from me to her, and I could see the smirk appear on his face, and his other hand found her free wrist again. 

She whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his grip but he only tightened it. 

At that moment I lost it.

My fist was on its way to his face, right before I punched him, he turned his head looking at me, so I punched him perfectly in the jaw. I heard him let out a pitiful, muffled groan. 

His hands left her wrists as he fell to the ground but was still conscious. Marinette ran into my embrace and let out the tears. I held her tight into my chest. I had actually heard, it calms you down to listen to someone's heartbeat. So I laid my face into her neck to check her heartbeat. But on second thought I also used it as an excuse to be closer to her.

Her heartbeat was pumping so fast but slowly allowed to slow down. The cries turned into sobs.

I turned my head to see the man was beginning to come to himself and was rising from the floor.

I wouldn’t let him come closer, so I needed to say something to scare him away:

"And next time I won't let you see the sunlight again!"

It seemed to be enough to scare him away because he didn't wait one second more.

I looked down again and caressed her cheek.

"He is gone and he will never come back, I promise."

She leaned into the touch and said between the sobs:

"T-thank yo-u...I-I don't kn-ow wha-t would have h-appened if yo-u wasn't the-r-e."

Her eyes were so puffy and glossy but still the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you cleaned up."

"Clean-ed up?"

"Yeah, C'mon."

I took her hand in mine gently and took her to the bathroom.

I placed both of my hands on her sides and lifted her up on the bathroom counter. 

She gave me a confused face and was about to say something but interrupted her:

"I know what I'm doing, trust me on this."

She simply nodded and gave me a weak smile.

She wasn’t crying or sobbing anymore.

I took two paper towels and folded each of them together.

Opened for the water and dipped them in it. 

I walked to Marinette again, I stood between both of her legs. I gently took her hands and laid them in her lap. 

I saw her blush of the position we were in, and I felt my cheeks heat up too. 

Both of the paper towels were a bit wet. I folded them around Marinette's wrists, gently so it didn’t hurt too much.

Her legs wrapped around my torso, pulling me closer. She laid her forehead on mine and relaxed. My hands automatically found hers and twins our fingers, even though she told me never to do that. I felt like it didn’t count right now.

"Ouch, it stings."

Her face twisted in discomfort.

"It will only sting for a little more but as long as it helps, it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, as long as it helps… I didn’t even notice he gave me these bruises. I guess I was too scared to notice. I'm sorry you should see me like that…Helpless and pathetic"

I pulled back a little and placed my finger under her chin to lift her head up a bit, so we made eye-contact. 

"Hey, don't you say that. It's okay to be scared, everyone can be scared. I'm scared too, I'm not so courageous and lionhearted as I look like. For example, 10 minutes ago I was scared."

"Scared of what? The man?"

"No, scared of what would happen to you because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Adrien…"

She caressed my cheek and rested her hands on my neck, pulling me even closer than we were before. She played with my -quite too long- neck hair. Her legs also tightened around my torso. My hands held her hips, and we leaned in.

I felt her breath tickle on my lips again, and I betted that she could feel my breath on her lips too.

I only got to brush my lips on hers light because a scream interrupted us. And a creepy voice spoke:

_ "Where are you, sweetie?~" _


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette's POV

I was sitting on a bathroom counter, my legs wrapped around Adrien torso, hands resting on his neck. Heart beat too fast and skipped a beat. The sparkles between us glittered and my eyes only focused on his. 

Eyes closed but it didn’t matter if I couldn’t see him. I could feel him.

I always thought I reserved my lips to Chat Noir but yet I was brushing them against Adrien's.

A scream was heard, and we separated our lips and turned our head to the sound.

Under ten seconds later a creepy voice said: "Where are you, sweetie?"

And I was only thinking: "Holy macaroni!" 

The man who hurted me, also called me sweetie!

I told myself to calm down because many people used the nickname sweetie, right?

Adrien noticed my scared and confused face.

"Is something bothering you? Am I too close to you? I can let you go if you want?"

His voice was sweet and gentle, so different from the voice we heard before.

He began to lift his hands from my hips but I placed my hands on top of them.

"No, no. It's fine, I want them there."

I felt my cheeks heat up because of my actions and words. Adrien saw it and took the opportunity.

"Well, if you like it so much, I should hold your hips way more often… And why exactly do you want me to hold them? Is it because when I hold them, I'm coming this close to you?~"

He came so close to my lips and breathed heavy on them. Why did I have the urge to kiss those lips of his? I bit my lower lip.

"Next time it will be me to bite your lip, M'lady."

Adrien said in almost a whisper.

The scream interrupted us again, and this time I didn’t think it was a coincidence.

"A-adrien, I think we need to get out of here, before it's us screaming."

"Right." His voice sounded disappointed, he must have really wanted to kiss me badly.

He lifted me gently down from the bathroom counter, and took my hand.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile.

We came out of the bathroom and a mess came to meet us. Chairs and tables were overthrown. The vases were broken and the water from them was floating along the floor.

But the worst thing was the candles. Some of them were gone because of the water from the vases. But the others were setting fire to the table clothes. 

People were running out of the café panicked. 

We thought the candles were the worst. We no longer did that because we saw the offender. The man was in a dead red tuxedo with lime green bowtie. Purple with orange line shoes. His hair was dark blue and orange in the tips.

"It must be an akuma, am I right?"

"Yes, none other than an akuma would dress so bad." 

"We gotta get out of here but how can we without him seeing us?"

"I go out and find help but I think it is better if you hide here and wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come and save the day. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we, Princess?" 

I thought I needed to make an excuse to get away and transform. But no need for that now.

"No, we wouldn't. But do you need to be careful yourself." 

"I'll make sure." 

With that he ran out of the Café.

I went into the bathroom again to hide as we decided. I checked if there was somebody hiding in here too. 

"All clear." Tikki said, flying out of my purse.

"Tikki, spot-"

I interrupted myself because I heard something rustling. 

Under a second Chat Noir stormed through the door.

"Is someone in here? If you are, you need to get out of here now! The fire spreads fast!"

I rushed out of the toilet box I was in.

"Yeah, I'm here!"

His worried face turned into a more panicked face then he spotted me.

He ran forwards and lifted me up in a bridestyle. My cheeks heated up as he pulled me close. I forgot my heart skipped a beat with Adrien and was totally in love with Chat Noir again. 

"We gotta get you out of here!... I hope Ladybug turns up soon." He muttered the last words but I was so close to him that I could hear them.

I hope he wasn’t upset with me as Ladybug.

He pressed the doorknob down but nothing happened. He kept me impossibly close and backed a few steps back.

"Hold on tight." 

I nodded and did as I was told, tightened my grip around his neck and buried my face into his chest. Within a split second, we were on the other side of the door and a big hole had appeared in the door. I looked at Chat Noir's arm, where a few splinters were sitting.

I tried to look around but there was too much smoke. 

He went down on his knees, close to the floor, where there was least smoke.

I coughed and said: "Can you see anything, Chat Noir?"

"Not much but my night vision helps. We need to get out of here before the ceiling will collapse."

"Yeah but how?"

"I have an idea but we need to act quickly" 

"O-ok"

He rose from the floor with me in his arms. He looked around to check if there was someone left behind. Which there wasn’t, so he began to run.

He dodged a wooden board as it fell from the ceiling. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I know what I'm doing, trust me on this."

It was the exact same thing Adrien said to me five minutes ago! 

It had to be a coincidence, I mean it was just a normal sentence.

I nodded, and he speeded up. I looked forward right into the fire. Finally I got it. He was going to jump right through the fire.

I didn't have time to stop him and if I had, I think he would have done it anyway. Because there was no other way out.

I pressed my eyelids together and buried my face into his chest again.

I could feel the warmth pinching on my skin.

I opened my eyes again to see Chat Noir looking down at me:

_ "Are you unharmed?" _


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien’s POV

My whole body was trying to cool down. 

Not only because I was holding Marinette in my arms, she was burying her face into my chest, and her arms were tight around my neck. 

But because I literally just jumped through fire. 

My magical leather suit was protecting me from danger but sometimes it could still hurt, like now. I covered Marinette into my suit, so she couldn’t get hurt by the fire. 

If anything happened to her, I don’t know how I ever could forgive myself.

Even if it wasn’t my fault, it would still feel like because I wasn’t there to protect her. 

She shook slightly, and I didn’t think she noticed but I did. I noticed everything about her, like how she tapped her fingers together when she was nervous. Or like how she stands bravely with her hands on her hips, everytime she stands up for herself or others.

I unconsciously cuddled her to calm her and said: “Are you unharmed?”

Please say yes I told myself.

“Is it over? If it is, then yes.”

She noticed I was still holding her and now cuddled her. The heat rushed to her face.

As much as I wanted to deny it, the heat also rushed to my face. 

I was flustered and hurried to sit her down but still remembered to do it gently. 

I nervously scratched the back of my neck and avoided her gaze. 

I tried everything in my power not to stutter, when I confirmed: “I-It’s o-over.”

Damn it, I started stuttering. I just flirted with her a quarter ago, what was happening with me now?

“B-but I still need to get you to a s-safe place. W-here do you live?”

Of course I knew where she lives but if I just took her to her home. She would probably ask how I knew where she lives and would think I was a stalker. Then we would never run away to an island far away from everything, where we would live on nothing but fruit and we would also never have a little hamster.

"I-I live in the bakery near the C-collège Françoise Dupont s-school"

Her sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye.

I noticed she did the same, and it only made me more flustered.

Oh, what this girl did to me, I thought to myself.

"I'll take you there."

Our gazes met, and I managed to give her a smile. A very awkward one, if you should ask me.

"Is it ok? I-I mean I don't want to bother you."

"Bother me? You would never bother me. C'mon let me take you home. "

"O-okay, but only because you insist."

I swung my arm around her back to pull her close, and tried to look as casual as possible.

But I failed and ended up looking right into her eyes. 

We shared an awkward smile before I saw the supervillain coming in our direction.

I placed my other arm under her knee and jumped up on a rooftop.

Marinette automatically placed her arms around my neck.

As we jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I saw the akuma run after us.

I ran in zig zag between the chimneys to shake him off.

I sighed in relief since I thought I had shook him off.

But suddenly the supervillain jumped right in front of us.

"I'm MR. Steal Your Girlfriend, and I'm here to take my sweetie."

"What a weird name, and we ain't even dating yet!"

"Y-yet?" 

Marinette looked up at me with a crimson color in her whole face.

"Y-yet, who said that? I didn't say that, did you? I don't know what you are talking about?" 

I realised I was rambling, so I cut myself off with an awkward laugh.

  1. Steal Your Girlfriend cleared his throat, and our attention quickly turned to him.



He was facepalming and was looking very dissatisfied.

"Will you two just look at me, so I can continue?!"

We both nodded and now then I was thinking about it, was it the weirdest akuma fight ever.

"Okay, so I thought you were dating that blondie which took you away from me?"

"What, Adrien!? I was only eating with him, and beside he is my friend."

What! We kissed or some sort of kissed but still! And now she said it was nothing…

Was it only to mess with me, and she didn’t really have feelings for me, had she?

"So you're single~" 

He said it in a singing voice.

"I thought your name was MR. Steal Your Girlfriend and you see, she is single so leave her alone!"

"I'll just change my name!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Why was he so annoying? He was also copying me!

"What's your name now?!"

I heard Hawk Moths' voices, and it looked like they were talking.

"It's Fire Lover and now you'll hand me your miraculous!"

"No way, I'll never hand you my miraculous!"

He threw a fireball shaped like a heart after us but with my super skills, I dodged it.

"If you won't, then I'll just have to come and take it AND the girl!"

He began to throw the heart shaped fireballs with both hands and it became hard to dodge them all.

"Chat Noir, you need to fight back. If you don't, we'll end up getting hit"

Marinette looked up at me again. And while I looked into those deep eyes, Fire Lover took the opportunity to shoot his heart shaped fireballs at me.

I reacted too slow, and the fireball hit the arm I was holding around Marinette's back.

It really felt like fire but it cooled a bit down when it came under my skin.

The warmth from the shot began to spread in my body.

"What does it do!?"

I noticed Fire Lover had stopped shooting.

"Oh nothing special, it makes girls fall in love with me, and it makes boys have no control and makes them impress their feelings to the person they love. Just like I had no control and got rejected. Now can all boys in Paris feel the same way as I did!"

_ "Oh no…"  _


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette's POV

Fire Lover smirked at Chat Noir which gave me a bad sensation.

Chat Noir quickly ran behind a big chimney, still with me. Looked if the Fire Lover was after us again which he wasn’t.

He sat me down and looked at me before turning away from me. He shook and didn’t look good. 

I asked him nervously:

"Are you okay? You don't look very good."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

I knew he wasn’t fine, and I also knew he only said it to not make me worry. But I worried all the time because I knew how dangerous being a superhero was.

"Chat I know you're not okay. Are you hurt? And what's up with the shaking?"

"I'm not hurt."

"And the shaking?"

"It's n-nothing."

He took his hands to his head and shook more.

He still stood with his back turned to me.

I needed to see what was wrong, so I walked to him. 

I stood right in front of him and began to speak but I interrupted myself. Because of the sight of him pressing his eyelids together.

It looked like he was fighting with something inside of him.

Only seconds after it looked like he gave up.

He opened his eyes again, and they were different than normal. They were not the dreamy emerald green eyes I always drown in but deep soft pink with sparkles and shaped like hearts.

"Hey, you're actually very sweet, you know that?~"

He leaned forward and gazed dreamily at me.

"E-eh, thanks...You're sweet too"

I turned completely red and awkwardly laughed because I honestly had no idea what was going on right now.

"Do you still want to take me home? Oh no that sounded wrong! Please don't think like that!"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, don't worry~"

His voice was full of playfulness. 

He shot me a smirk which reminded me of a certain blondie.

I only managed to lead the word “okay” out of my mouth.

He pulled me close and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I began to think something was seriously wrong with him.

He was always so kind and generous, not flirty and cocky. 

His hands were on my hips in no time, and he threw me up in the air which made me yelp and made him chuckle.

He caught me in bridestyle. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?~"

"N-no but..."

"But what?"

"But you act so different, what am I supposed to be thinking?"

He leaned unbelievable close to my lips and said:

"Is it a good or bad kind of different?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Then it's bad kind of different, isn't it?"

He pouted, and it only made him more cute.

I could never say no to him and now with the pout!

I quickly answered:

"Of course not!"

"Good, now let me take you home~"

He breathed a last time on my lips before he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"A-and it's there I live" 

I pointed at my home while saying it.

He jumped down right in front of the entrance door and sat me down. I began to open the door but he didn’t even give me a chance to try. His arms found their place right next to both of the sides of my head.

"Looks cosy, would you mind if I lead you to your room. To make sure you get safe. Nothing else, of course~"

"N-no, I wouldn't mind."

"Where is your room?"

"It's the top floor. The one with the balcony."

"Oh, you have a balcony, then allow me~"

"Huh?"

I yelped as he held me in the style I knew all too well: Bridestyle.

He jumped up on my balcony and opened the floor hatch. He stared down in my room before smirking at me. 

He let himself fall down on my bed. He hit my bed with his back and I was just coming along. My stomach against his, and his arms still around me. My face heated up to a crimson red.

"N-now I'm home safe and sound, so… d-don't you need to find that akuma?"

"Nah, I'm fine here. Besides, your bed is soft and you're so warm, so why would I ever want to go?"

"E-eh, thanks I think." 

I pulled myself together and took a deep breath and continued: "And I don't know maybe you wouldn't want to disappoint Paris, if both Ladybug AND you haven't turned up, Paris had no chance. I have heard you take the superhero job very seriously, and right now it doesn't look like you take it seriously."

"Aww C'mon, why can't we just take a little break from the responsibilities and the duties. Besides I'm super tired and don't feel like moving."

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Serious? You are planning on sleeping, here?"

"Why not?"

I groaned, he reminded me so much of Adrien right now. But then I remembered he was my crush, and he was cuddling me!

"Oh my gosh!" 

I thought out loud.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I-I just n-need to use t-the b-bathroom."

"Nooo, please don't go." 

"E-e-e-h."

"You can't leave me before I fall to sleep."

"U-uh o-okay."

"Yeah."

5 minutes after it looked like he was asleep but I wanted to make sure. So I leaned up to his face and poked his cheek. Yup, he was asleep, now I could finally transform. My brain told me to hurry and find the akuma but my heart told me to stay and enjoy the moment as long as it lasts.

My hand slid gentle over his cheek and admired his features. 

His golden locks, his even skin and his kissable lips.

Unexpectedly, his lips reached up and caught mine.

The inside of my head screamed “Whaaaaat!”

But then it finally hit me: Fire Lover.

The flashback of him appeared in front of me:

"It makes boys have no control and makes them impress their feelings to the person they love!"

Oh God! Chat Noir got hit, and his eyes suddenly changed color and shape.

How couldn't I have noticed!?

Wait, impress feelings to the person they love?

Chat Noir was impressing feelings to me!

He loves me! 

He loves me! 

HE LOVES ME!

AND HE IS KISSING ME!

Good gracious he is kissing me, what do I do?!

My eyes were still wide open, and my mind was freaking out.

I tried to kiss back but a voice inside me interrupted:

"Marinette! You can't have your real first kiss with a controlled Chat Noir! Stop him!"

Damn the voice was right!

I quickly pulled back and ran into my bathroom.

Left my confused, controlled love of my life.

I opened my purse, and Tikki flew out, and my words rushed out of my mouth:

_ "Tikki! Spots on!" _


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien's POV

It felt like a dream or rather a nightmare.

A nightmare where no matter what did you or how you did it, something was controlling you. I could see every movement I made and wondered if that was how Plagg felt when I was Chat Noir.

I could see how much I was kidding around.

I was terrified that Marinette would find out I was Adrien because secret identities were one of the most important things of being a superhero.

If anyone and I meant ANYONE found out, It would be a `cat'astrophe. Seriously, why did I make a cat pun? I loved them for sure but this wasn’t the right time for that! I needed to find a way to control my body again before something bad happened.

I interrupted my own thoughts because of the feeling of something VERY bad was going to happen.

My eyes were closed, so I couldn’t see what was happening around me. But I could feel something was coming closer to me.

It was like some sixth sense which told something or rather someone was leaning closer to me.

Could it be Marinette? She did promise to stay with me until I would fall to sleep. She wouldn't have left, would she? 

No, if she did I would have heard it with my super hearing. But I still wanted to make sure, I breathed in, and her sweet strawberry and chocolate chip cookie scent tickled up through my nose.

Not many noticed people's scent but I noticed her scent clear, or maybe it was because I was in my superhero form.

It was actually pretty cool being a superhero, many might have thought it was because of the power you got. But it was not only that. 

I especially loved when I used my baton to fly through the streets. 

Seeing Ladybug was also one of the best things.

I couldn’t imagine what I would do, if I wasn't the chosen one. My life would have been so different, and I would never have met such a great friend like Ladybug. She was always there for me.

I had a feeling that told me it wasn’t the meaning I shall sleep, only pretend.

Marinette was very close now, if I didn't know better I would have thought she was going to steal a kiss from me. But she poked my cheek.

What a weird thing to do, I thought to myself.

Her hand only left my cheek for less than 2 seconds, before it slid gentle over my cheek. 

I quickly reached up and caught her lips as her hand still was on my cheek.

“WHAT AM I DOING?”

I screamed inside of my head.

I was both happy and sad at the same time.

Happy because I was KISSING her and sad because she would probably hate me after this.

She would hate me because I was kissing her out of nowhere, and I was a superhero. She could never have a relationship with me as Chat Noir. 

Hawk moth could find out and use her to get me down.

And if I got to be in a relationship with her as Adrien, she would hate me when she found out I was Chat Noir, and feel betrayed, and…

Oh god I was rambling.

I stopped myself to focus on her sweet lips and actually enjoy the moment as long as it lasted.

Her lips tasted exactly like I imagined they would.

I felt her kiss back but only 5 seconds after, she pulled back, my eyes opened and saw her running to the bathroom.

I felt myself moving after her, running into the bathroom, looking at the opened window.

I looked down to see if she was climbing down but she wasn't.

"What?"

How could she have gotten away so fast and without leaving track?

I needed to find her!

Even if I couldn’t control my body yet, I still needed to figure out if she was safe. 

I couldn’t believe that impress-your-feelings curse finally thought the same as me.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Marinette but without luck.

Instead of Marinette I found Ladybug.

She was fighting Fire Lover and dodged every hit.

She really was amazing. 

That impress-your-feelings curse didn’t do anything else than controlling my body and trying to score Marinette, right? 

Marinette wasn’t here, so now I could focus more on basically getting my body back.

I used all my strength to move by myself but nothing happened.

I continued to run to Ladybug.

Why did I run to Ladybug, when I was supposed to run and find Marinette?

I jumped down in front of Ladybug and Fire Lover's fireballs hit my back. 

Finally I was doing something useful but the next thing I did wasn’t.

I took her hand and kissed it which left her speechless.

Her eyes were wide, and she looked at me like I was an alien.

I could truly understand why she reacted like she did. I would react the same way because it was definitely weird for friends to flirt!

I bet she was so confused because she didn’t even know I was cursed. 

I looked deeply into her eyes as my lips slowly removed themselves from her hand.

"Long time no see, little lady."

I saw her gulp and blush as the words came out of my mouth.

I felt so embarrassed and was ready to apologise on the spot.

Fire Lover continued to throw his fireballs after Ladybug but I took the hits every time.

I heard him curse and said:

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Chat Noir should distract her not protect her! I feel like I didn't think this through... "

"C'mon, little lady there is a little something I need to give you."

"Oh okay but are you okay? You don't act like yourself."

"I'm purrfectly fine, thanks fur asking."

She said questionably: 

"O-okay?"

I said two puns in a row, she might have thought I was crazy!

I pulled her close and held her the same way as I did with Marinette.

I jumped to the Eiffel Tower with her in my arms while she said: 

"Y-you know I could swing by myself."

"I know but this is much more fun~"

I said flirty and gave her my special look for Marinette. 

_ Why was I flirting with Ladybug when I love Marinette? Did I have a crush on Ladybug? _


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette's POV

I blushed heavily as Chat Noir jumped towards the Eiffel Tower with me in his arms!

I didn't know what was happening because about 10 minutes ago he flirted and kissed me as Marinette and now he was flirting with me as Ladybug too.

Maybe Fire Lover said wrong and boys impress feelings for every girl…

And me who was so happy about him finally seeing me more than a partner.

Why did I even get my hopes up? He would never see me more than a partner, maybe if I was lucky I would get to call him my friend.

The sound of his feet hitting the floor on the Eiffel Tower took me out of my thoughts. 

He sat me down gently and opened a door before he bowed:

"After you Bugaboo~"

"B-bugaboo?"

"Because you're a bug and everything sounds better with boo. Oh and the a fits perfect, right?"

"Right."

I stepped inside and looked around to see if I recognised the room. Which I don't but on other thought wasn’t it the room from the time I needed to hide Chloe from the Akuma Zombizou? Yeah it was the room, it reminded me so much of how bad I wanted to stop fighting and let Chat Noir kiss me. But then again the superhero inside me said everyone would be lost if I let him.

As soon as Chat Noir walked into the room after me the door closed. It felt like I was in one of those horror movies. So I turned around to see if it really was a ghost or something like that. But I only saw Chat Noir who closed the door with his foot.

My eyes never left his form, he attracted me like a magnet. 

He walked up to me and said the exact same thing I could have said to him:

"There is something about you that makes me crazy. Crazy for you."

"R-really, you're c-crazy for me?"

"Yup."

His hand reached my chin and my eyes searched up to his.

His eye color reminded me, he was still controlled by the akuma, and that could mean that all what he was saying might not be true.

I backed away but hit the wall with my back.

His arms reached the wall next to both of the sides of my head which trapped me between him and the wall. It also gave me a Dèjà Vu of earlier today.

"Why does your lips looks so kissable, it just makes me want to~"

He leaned forward quickly and tried to steal a kiss from me. 

It gave me an opportunity which I took and ran under his arm while he was distracted.

I ran as fast as I could behind a wall without him seeing it.

I remembered I still hadn’t used my lucky charm, so I thought it was about time I used it:

"Lucky charm!"

Down in my hands fell a duct tape.

"Duct tape? What am I going to do with this?"

I looked around and saw my lucky charm vision was pointing at Chat Noir's wrists, ankles AND his mouth.

"My lucky charm has never failed, so I guess this is the right thing to do…"

Chat Noir found me just in the perfect timing and said:

"Why do you want to leave me? Don't you like me?"

He ended with a fake pout which made him super cute but I could resist. And if he wanted to play that way, I could play too!

"I haven’t left you yet and of course I like you! I can prove it to you, if you want me to~"

"Okay, prove it~"

I leaned closer and was just about to kiss him but then I took his wrists around his back and found the duct tape and taped them together.

I kicked the underside of his knee to make him fall which he did. 

I taped his ankles together and placed a piece on his mouth too.

He only got to say:

"Nooo, what are you doi-"

Before the duct tape was wrapped on his mouth.

I quickly whispered:

"Sorry…I'm so sorry."

I looked down on him for the last time before I rushed out of the door to finish Fire Lover.

I was about to swing away to find Fire Lover but he appeared right in front of me, so no need for that.

"Look what we got here a little ladybug without her beloved cat~"

"Chat Noir is not my beloved cat!"

My voice cracked but I couldn't show him that because it would show him my insecurity.

I looked down at him and then up again to see if I could find where the akuma was hidden.

I noticed something I hadn’t noticed before, the pocket square was one of the handkerchiefs from the cozy cafe. It must be there the Akuma was hidden.

Unexpectedly, he fired a blast towards me but I was faster and dodged it. 

He fired four more which I dodged too. 

He ran fast around a corner which made me wonder why he didn’t fire more.

Maybe he needed to recharge? 

I ran after him to see if I was right about that theory.

I saw him slide the handkerchief over his hands.

I quickly guessed that when he had fired 5 in a row, he needed to slide the handkerchief over his hands to fire again.

He noticed me and fired again which was good because it was a part of my new plan.

Five blasts had I dodged and now it was time to take him down!

He took the handkerchief up and was about to slide it over his hands but I grabbed it and ribbed it over.

"Noo!"

"Time to de-evilse!"

"Bye, bye little butterfly."

A white butterfly flew up to the sky and I threw the lucky charm up into the shy while I said:

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

I rushed to Chat Noir and found him still on the floor about to get up. 

I walked to him, gave him my hand and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

We said it in the same time and looked at each other before he asked:

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I had to tie you up…"

"It's fine, I know it wasn't your fault"

"So what are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about...You know being all lovey dovey, it must have been so awkward for you! I'm so so sorry..." 

He placed his hands over his face and tried to hide through them.

_ He really hated the thought of loving me that much? _


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien's POV

I was finally back to normal and could control my own body again.

I was standing with Ladybug and apologized for flirting with her. I really felt sorry for her since it must have felt so weird. If it was one of my friends there flirting with me I would have felt awkward too.

I would never get her nervous and uncomfortable face out of my head when I called her Bugaboo.

I didn't think she even noticed it herself but she had definitely shown me she only saw me as a friend. And besides I love Marinette so there wasn’t a problem. 

But I still wondered why the curse made me flirt with Ladybug, then I clearly loved Marinette?

I couldn’t be developing a crush for Ladybug, could I?

No! No! No! I couldn’t! Marinette was finally showing me hope after 2 whole years of trying to impress her.

So I couldn’t give up now when I was so close to the goal. 

Marinette was and still is my first true love.

Ladybug sure was amazing but there would definitely never have been something between us.

I was still hiding my face in my hands when Ladybug placed her hand on my shoulder and said:

"You don't have to say sorry, it wasn't your fault that Firelover shot you with that curse. Actually it was more my fault because I wasn't there to help when you needed me the most."

I raised my head up from my hands and caught her gaze.

"Don't say that, Ladybug. I should just have been more careful and fought back like one of my friends said."

"One of your friends said?"

"Yeah, I was protecting one of my friends from my civilian life. She was trapped in the cafe where the akuma had started a fire. So I was lucky that I was there to save her, I really don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

I saw a blush begin to creep on her face, and I wondered why but she said:

"That's really sweet, you must really care for her."

I gave her a genuine smile and nodded as I said: 

"Yes, I do. Actually a lot."

I smiled even more now that I was thinking about her and her beautiful ocean eyes. 

"Hmm, it's a she and you care a lot about her. She couldn't have been your girlfriend, could she?"

"I wish…"

I said for myself but then realised what I said and got flustered.

It was my turn to blush, and I thought that I was winning if there was a competition for who could blush the most.

"I-I mean I-I, U-uh Y-you WISH!"

She giggled sweetly, and it reminded me of Marinette again.

"It's okay I'm just teasing. But she must still have a special place in your heart since you were more focused on protecting her than fighting the akuma back?"

"She has…" I sighed dreamy.

“Aww, my kitty has a crush!”

I blushed a little which confirmed her theory.

She realised her new nickname for me slipped out of her mouth.

I took the opportunity to ignore her theory about me having a crush and nervously asked about her new nickname: 

"Y-our K-kitty?"

"Uh, I have thought about giving you a nickname for a while now but I didn't know how to ask you. So I waited. I'm sorry I called you that nickname without your permission."

"No, no you got it all wrong, I love it. I was just surprised that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course! I absolutely love it! Actually I should also give you one too"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Bugaboo. Your nickname could be Bugaboo, if that's okay with you?"

"It's great."

Her miraculous beeped, and one of her dots disappeared which meant she only had four minutes left.

"Ladybug, I know the time is short but do you think we should take a moment to enjoy the view until you have 2 dots back?"

"O-okay?"

We walked out of the door and took place on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

The view really was amazing.

We sat in silence but it wasn’t awkward silence where we were afraid to say anything. It was a comfortable silence where we were only enjoying each other's company.

"Bugaboo, I want you to remember something."

"Yes, my kitty?"

I laid my hand on top of hers and felt a spark I never had felt before.

"You're not only my partner but also my friend."

"I'll remember that, and the same goes for you, you also my friend.”

Her hand turned around, and her palm was now against mine.

My fingers entwined slowly with hers.

I felt her head come closer and closer to my shoulder before letting it rest on my shoulder.

Here we are, enjoying our lovely Paris. 

Only to get interrupted by a beep. I turned my head and saw that she was already down on 2 dots.

The beep from the 3 dots must have been overheard when we talked.

Ladybug got up and was about to leave as we decided.

"We almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"This, kitty."

She placed her fist out and looked at me.

"Oh."

I finally remember, and we said in chorus:

_ "P ound it!"  _


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette’s POV

As I swung through Paris on my way home, I still had the feeling of being cared for. 

I was so happy, so happy that I was just about to scream it out loud. 

Chat Noir cared for me, even both sides of me!

He even said I was his friend! 

Wait he said I was his friend and not only as Ladybug.

“Oh my God! Chat Noir knows me in civilian life!”

I bursted out, before thinking anything through.

As soon as I reached the trapdoor, I let myself fall right into my bed.

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

Tikki flew up to me and asked me what's wrong, and I answered. But she couldn’t hear it because my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Marinette, please take your face out of your pillow, so I can hear what you are saying."

I raise my face a little up from the pillow and pointed at the ceiling while I said:

“He didn’t deny it when I said he had a crush on me, he blushed instead.”

Just after I pointed at the ceiling I bent my wrist, so I was pointing at my wall shelf.

It was the exact same thing I did, that time after I tried to invite Chat Noir to the movies.

I had written down what I should say together with Tikki but when I transformed and called, it went right on voicemail. I tried to calm down and remembered Tikki's words: 

"You can do this, Marinette. Just don't improvise."

I started talking and was actually doing pretty good. Until I unconsciously looked down at my yoyo and saw his cute picture. 

I turned into a stuttering mess and did the only thing Tikki told me not to. I improvised.

I couldn't remember all the things I said because it was about two years ago. I thought it was when I only had known him for a month or two.

But I remembered I said something like this:

"I wanted to ask you out - take you out, no ask you to the zovies, movies! I hope you like me - would like to! Because I love you- I would love to!"

I laughed half awkward half nervous, before trying to round it off:

"You can call me anytime - I mean call me when you have time! Seeyoulaterbye!"

I quickly tapped on my yoyo to end the call before throwing it on my bed.

I walked up to my phone as it was a scary or dangerous monster as I mumbled loud enough for my phone to catch it:

"I could just have called him hotstuff, if that's the matter."

Right before I took my yoyo and de-transformed, an automated voice from my yoyo said:

"If you wish to hear your message again, press one. If you wish to erase your message, press two."

I panicked and was so confused, I mean how could it record my whole conversation?

I hurried to press my yoyo but with my clumsiness I pressed two.

The automated voice appeared again: 

"Message saved. Goodbye."

I de-transformed, and now it was here the things with the pointing came.

I buried my face into my pillow because I was about to die of embarrassment.

Tikki came up to me and tried to cheer me up:

"It's not as bad as you think."

My only response was:

"Hmm?"

"Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!"

I pointed at the ceiling and bended my wrist so I was pointing at my wall shelf as I said:

"I told him I love him and called him hot stuff. EVEN BEFORE THE FIRST DATE!"

After a little hour we figured out how to delete the message. 

Our Plan A was to ask him to borrow his baton for a second and then delete it. Maybe distract him with something if he tries to open the voicemail.

Our Plan B was to say it was a dare and that was why I stuttered.

So I ended up distracting him every time he was about to open it. And in the end I borrowed his baton to delete the voicemail. 

Pretty ridiculous, righ-

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?"

Tikki's high-pitched voice interrupted my little flashback.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you always wish that Chat Noir loved you?"

"Of course I want him to love me but-"

"And here the but comes."

"Tikki!"

"Sorry."

She giggled which made me giggle slightly too.

"I don't really know what I want right now, I mean I always loved Chat Noir and I still do. But after what happened with Adrien, I feel confused and don't know what to do…"

"Oh Marinette, it's okay to like two people but in the end you need to choose. You know that right?"

What I didn't know what's that under Tikki's breath she said:

"The best part is that there isn't really much to be choosing about… "

"I know that but I just realised that I had a soft spot for Adrien for quite a while now. I think I have hidden it from myself because I always thought Chat Noir was the only love for me. And if I start to like Adrien I will get the feeling of betraying my feelings for Chat Noir. Tikki, help me, I don't know what to do."

"Marinette, I think you only need time. You need to think about who you laugh with, who you can be comfortable with, who gives you warm feelings every time you are together with the person and the most important thing of all the one who makes you see a future with them."

"T-that was some really deep words, Tikki"

All the things Tikki said were really touching but I was still very confused.

Suddenly Tikki asked me:

"Shouldn't you be in school? You and Adrien just got out for lunch when the akuma aired. So you still got half of a school day left."

"Nah, I heard that Alya had convinced Miss Bustier to ask Mr. Damocles to end the day. Hence she was still really overwhelmed from the akuma. But I just think she wanted to go home and edit what she filmed from the akuma fight, so she can post it on the Ladyblog."

I decided to let my thoughts flow and the first thought was:

_ Am I ready for letting go of a crush I have been having for over 2 years? _


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien's POV

I jumped through my panorama window.

Ever since I became Chat Noir, I started opening one of the windows in the morning. Because you never knew when Hawk Moth would strike.

I was down on all four while I said my de-transformation words:

"Claws in."

Plagg flew out of my ring, yawned and asked:

"Where is my camembert?"

"In the fridge. I just ordered a new box full of it, so it should be able last long."

He rushed to fly over to the fridge.

"Ah, there you are, my only true love~"

He ate a slice and it still disgusted me, even after 2 years.

"Plaaaagg, can you give me love advice?"

I couldn't believe I had sunk so deep that I needed to ask Plagg for love advice.

He looked up from his cheese for a second and replied:

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have time for your love hogwash. I know it's complicated that you both love Marinette AND Ladybug, bu-"

"What! Me loving other persons than Marinette? No way! Besides, Ladybug is just a friend…"

"Oh, I know that look. It's that look you make every time you are all lovey dovey and thinking about your lady."

"What? I'm not going all lovey dovey and… I'm thinking about Bugab- I mean Ladybug…"

"Oh uh, you are lovey dovey about Ladybug."

"I am not!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Maybe. No?"

"I knew it!"

Plagg jumped up from his cheese and swung his paws in a circle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my happy dance, do you see a problem?"

He tried to give me a glare but couldn’t and ended up looking seriously cute.

"I gotta be loyal to my lady, and she finally gave me hope. So I can't and won't give up on her and start getting feelings for Ladybug. Plus it would destroy my friendship with Ladybug if I confessed any form of love to her, and I won't do that."

While I spoke, Plagg slowly stopped his happy dance.

"Wow, you are pretty serious."

"Yes, I am. But I need to figure out a plan to win my lady's heart for sure. But I don't really know what to do after all what happened today…"

"For the love of cheese! Just talk to her like a normal human being!"

"Woah, I didn't know you cared so much about my love life. But ok I will."

After the little talk, Nathalie knocked on the door and told me the dinner was ready.

I couldn’t believe this day went so fast but I did stay out much longer than Ladybug did.

I ate dinner with both my parents as I normally do. Sometimes my father stayed working a bit longer but he always came to dinner before I was finished.

I walked into my room again and began to do my homework for tomorrow. After a while, I looked at the clock and saw it was already 9:45 pm, so I started getting ready for bed.

I fell asleep and dreamed about both Marinette and Ladybug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and started getting ready which meant I did my business at the toilet, brushed my teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast.

In a short of time, I was ready to go to school.

As I met Nino down in front of the school, Alya came up behind Nino and kissed his cheek.

Nino turned surprised around and let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was Alya.

"Babe, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Nino said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Well, you told me I shouldn't do that."

Alya replied with the exact same playfulness in her voice.

"So why are you doing it?"

"To bother you."

"Oh, to bother me? I guess the little kiss was to bother me too, right? Because you knew it just made me want to kiss you back?"

"I love the way you always know what I'm thinking."

"Let me give you those kisses."

"Come and try, sweetheart."

The words rolled off her tongue before she blew a kiss.

Alya ran up the stairs, looked over her shoulder to see if Nino was chasing her like she wanted.

Of course, Nino chased her as if he did it on daily bases.

"God, I wish I was like them. Having the love of their life right where they want them to be..."

I whispered for myself.

"Me too." 

I heard a soft voice saying from behind me.

Even though the voice was soft like silk, it startled me and made me jump.

I turned around to meet Marinette's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Oh hi M'lady, I didn't see you there."

"Hi to you too. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Okay go ahead."

"I wanted to know why you didn't come to pick me today, like you did yesterday? It's okay if you think of it as only a one-time thing and if you don't it's also okay. But I kind of wanted you to because it was nice spending more time with you. Also, I loved the café you showed to me. It was cozy. But you know it's totally fine if you don't want to drive me to school."

She was rambling, and it was so cute!

"M'lady, Princess, Marinette?"

"What? Yes?"

"You were ramling."

"Oh sorry. I didn't realise."

She tucked a lock of her hair nervously behind her ear while blushing.

I had never seen her like this. Nervous and blushing? 

Hold up! She was exactly like this when I was Chat Noir and under that curse.

“Adrien? You are staring…”

I realised I was staring at her and turned completely crimson.

"Sorry...And I'm also sorry that I didn't pick you up today, I thought you didn't want me to. Because I almost needed to drag you in the car. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"No no. Don't be sorry. It's was my fault, I should just have asked, instead of listening to Alya"

"It's my fault, I should have-"

"No, it's my faul-"

"It's my fault!"

"It's my fault!"

"Pfft, I can't believe we are fighting over this."

I burst out in laughter, and soon Marinette joined me.

"Same, it's so ridiculous, utterly ridiculous"

She mimicked Chloe's voice as she said ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

We laughed again until we almost had no breath back.

I bowed and offered her my hand as I did on an almost daily basis. But this time her answer would be different than other times. Or at least I hoped so.

"M'lady, will you allow me to walk you to class?"

"Yes, I will, Pretty boy."

She took my hand and gave me a genuine smile.

I mentally danced a happy dance of victory.

As we walked up the stairs to the school I said:

"Btw, you look very beautiful today but not that you ain't beautiful everyday. Because you definitely are."

_ "And there is the same old, flirtatious Adrien that I was missing." _


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette’s POV

I had decided to give Adrien a chance but that didn’t mean I was giving up on Chat Noir.

I was just so confused about my feelings because when I was together with Chat Noir I wanted him. But then again I feel the same way when I was with Adrien.

Now the school was beginning, and we walked into class together.

Alya and Nino were playing around and almost making me jealous of all their flirting.

They had been trying for months to get Adrien and I to sit together.

Their excuse was always that they wanted to sit together, so they could talk more. 

But they already did that, so I couldn't see the point.

The clock was ringing, and Miss Bustier said we needed to find our seats.

Adrien was about to pull his hand to himself and sit down in his seat together with Nino.

But I pulled him up to my seat and asked Alya: “Why don’t you go and sit with Nino, like you always wanted?”

Her shocking face was exactly what I expected. I smirked as she stutters: “Y-yeah, why not?”

She went down and sat with Nino. She whispered something like: “Did you also see that or was I dreaming?”

“Nope, I saw it too. I can’t believe Adrien finally won her heart!”

He looked up smirking at Adrien and gave him a high five from beside the table.

Adrien smirked back and kissed my hand slowly to prove he had won my heart.

Suddenly Rose whined: “Adrien and Marinette are dating. It’s so romantic!”

A crimson color appeared over my whole face and I stuttered like I normally did when I was with Chat Noir: “W-we are not d-d-dating!” 

I wanted to confirm her theory, but I couldn’t get myself to. Besides none of us had asked yet, so I couldn't just confirm something that ain’t true.

Everything was still too confusing for me, and it would also be unfair for Adrien, if I still had feelings for Chat Noir. I didn’t deserve him, I should have noticed him a long time ago.

“Aww M’lady, you wound me!” 

Adrien said as he placed a hand on his heart dramatically.

“I can’t confirm something that ain’t true, even if I wanted to.”

“Oh, Princess, you want to.”

He leaned forward and smirked like he always does as the words playful rolled off his tongue.

“Didn’t you hear the if, Pretty boy?”

I leaned forward too and shot him my best smirk.

From behind me, I heard Rose whine once again: “Aww, they also have nicknames for each other! I wish I had a boy who called me Princess”

Adrien had always called me M’lady and Princess, and I had also called him Pretty boy since forever. Why were they first noticing it now?

“Attention everyone! The clock had rung, and that meant class was beginning and no more talking. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Miss Bustier.”

The whole class said in chorus.

Adrien and I leaned back from each other, and the class started.

The whole day Adrien gave me attention and flirted.

He started with whispering pick-up lines close to my ear, so I only could hear them.

But then Nathaniel hushed, and I didn’t know if it was because he had a crush on me or something. Because we didn’t disturb anyone.

In a while we stayed quiet, until Adrien started writing sweet compliments in his notebook and sended them over to me.

Each and every one makes me smile, even the lamest ones like:

> “You doughnut know how beautiful you are.”

It just made me happy that he wanted to spend so much time on me. I still regret that it took me so long for me to finally understand how perfect he was for me.

Suddenly Miss Bustier asked: “I have seen that you, Adrien, have been passing notes to Marinette the whole lesson. It must have been very important?”

“Yes, very important.”

Adrien hurried to answer.

“If it is so important, why don’t you let the whole class know?”

“Uhh…”

“Here let me read it for you.”

Miss Bustier walked up to us and took one of the notes and began to read:

> “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.”

Ivan gave Adrien a light hit on his back but it wasn’t light at all.

Other boys whistled, and the girls sighed endearing. 

Over Miss Bustier's face there appeared a smirk as my face turned red. I looked over at Adrien but he just looked proud and placed his arm around my shoulder.

Miss Bustier apparently thought it was funny and continued to read our notes:

> "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

Seconds ago I thought my face couldn't be redder but boi I was wrong.

"So was it really that important like you said, Adrien?"

"Of course, it was."

Some giggles were heard from the classroom, and I tried to bury my face into my hands.

Adrien's arm was still around my shoulder, and he only pulled me closer. I saw an opportunity and took it. I buried my face into his chest and heard him snort.

I slightly hit his chest while I said muffled: 

"Shut up, Adrien!"

The class began again, and Adrien found new tactics. He took notes, or that was what it looked like. But I looked at his notes and saw it was a question for me:

> "Want to go to my place an hour after school?"
> 
> P.S. I can't go directly after school because I have fencing ;("

I pulled his notebook closer, and he handed me his pencil, so I could write my answer:

> "Of course, I will :)"

He quickly answered:

> "Cool, I will be looking forward for it ;)"

I gave him his pencil back but when I wanted to take my hand back, he took my hand into his. I let him, and his whole face lighted up because I didn't pull back like I normally did.

His pocket vibrated, and he took his phone up. His expression turned quickly to sad from happy and full of love. His hands slid down on the bench, and my hand already missed his warmth.

School ended, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Adrien because he rushed out of the classroom as soon as the clock rang.

I walked home sad because I didn’t know what was happening with Adrien.

Did I do something?

Did he not like me anymore?

Was it because I took too long to notice him?

So many questions ran through my head, and I didn’t know what to do.

"I simply can't figure him out, what do I do?"

"Uh, maybe you could visit him as Ladybug and get him to talk to you in another way that he does with you as Marinette?"

_ "You are a genius, Tikki!" _


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien's POV

Today was one of the best school days because I was together with M’lady all day.

Suddenly in the middle of the class, I got a message from my father:

> “Your mother and I have decided that you are grounded for a week
> 
> because you sneaked out yesterday night. 
> 
> We have checked your room several times before, 
> 
> where you weren't there. 
> 
> You need to go home directly after school.”

I had never been grounded before, so it surprised me.

Though I understood why I was grounded. I almost sneaked out every night but it wasn’t my fault Hawk Moth sent akumas at night.

After school I went directly home. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Nino or Marinette.

I really regret that I ignored Marinette the rest of the school day.

She deserved all the attention in the world, so all what I could give her I would give her.

As I walked through the entrance door, I saw my parents at the top of the stairs.

I walked to greet them, and my mother said: "Where were you going when you were sneaking out?"

Her voice was soft and calm but also worried and disappointed.

"I was with my friend."

It wasn't completely a lie, I was with Ladybug.

My father took over: "Was visiting your friend worth sneaking out? Why couldn't you just visit him at day and without sneaking out?"

"First my friend is a she, not a he. And second we don't go to the same school, so it's the only time I get to visit her. Or at least I think we don't. " 

The last words slipped out of my mouth without even noticing it.

"I meant we don't v-visit much, no no I meant!-"

The soft voice cut off my rambling with asking curiously:

"What do you mean if you don't think you go to the same school?"

"And please don't lie to us."

I couldn’t tell them I was Chat Noir, and I was fighting akumas with Ladybug, so I didn't have a choice.

"I’m visiting my friend almost every night at the Eiffel Tower. We haven't told each other our names, that's why I don't know whether she goes to my school or not."

"Wow, but if you don't call each other by your names, what do you call each other?"

"Uh, I call her little lady, and she calls me kitty…"

I couldn't tell them that I called her LB because then they would figure it out. That was why I needed to use the nickname I called her when I was cursed.

They both looked at me like I was an alien. My father was the first one to say something:

"Little lady is a good nickname but kitty?"

"Uh, I think it's because my hair is soft like a kitty's?"

My mother and father turned their head to look at each other and smirked.

My mother asked:

"Oh, so she touched your hair?"

"Yeah."

My father continued for my mother:

"Was it while you two kissed?"

"W-what!?"

I turned completely red because I had never really thought of Ladybug in that way.

My expression was exactly what they hoped for because they chuckled.

"No-no, we haven't k-k-kissed. She just ruffled my hair, nothing special!"

They just continued to laugh while I stuttered.

"S-stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Oh Adrihoney, you can't deny it's a little funny that you are so flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

She gave my red cheeks a squeeze and said:

"Yes, you are."

I pouted because she was right.

"So uh, I was thinking if I could have a friend over. I know I'm grounded but it wouldn't hurt to ask, so can I?"

I smiled sweetly and firmly placed my hands together. 

"Adrien, grounded means not going out or having friends over. It's only a week, after that, you can have all the friends you want over."

"So, it's a no?"

"Yes."

"Aww..." 

I silently walked into my room and dropped on my bed. 

"Plagg, I need to cancel my date with M'lady. It's terrible!"

"Oh, okay…"

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Nah, I don't really care."

"Why should I get you as my kwami?"

I mumbled under my breath.

I didn't tell her it was supposed to be a date because I was planning on making it a surprise.

I would take her to the park on a picnic and definitely kiss her. Just thinking about her lips moving synchronously against mine was making me love dizzy.

I looked up from my pillow and sighed dreamy.

"Plagg, what was I upset about just some minutes ago?"

"Uh, I think it was something with you needing to cancel a date?"

I groaned and said: "Nooo, you are right!"

I took the phone and saw there was only 20 minutes to when we should have met.

I began to write a text to her.

* * *

"Hey M'lady 

I'm terribly sorry, but I have to cancel our hangout because I'm grounded. 

Again I'm sorry ;("

* * *

I groaned again and turned some depressed music on. I fell down on my bed and continued to groan, until Plagg shouted:

"Oh my Camembert stop it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Stop what?"

"First stop that depressed music and stop being so down because you couldn't be together with Marinette. You will see her tomorrow!"

"Fine… But it's still not the same to see her in school."

I turned the depressed music off.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, so I can clear my mind."

"Okay, do what you want."

I decided to set my happy playlist on. It always cheered me up. I started the shower and began to sing all that I could when my favourite songs came on.

I was in a much better mood when I walked out.

I took my boxers on and walked out of the bathroom to find a shirt and some pants.

"Plagg, can you turn the music a bit up?"

"Sure."

Wow, that was the first time he had ever done what I told him to without complaining.

I walked my way over to my clothes drawer but the song was distracting. So instead I slid along the floor while singing and pretended to play the guitar.

_At the same moment, Ladybug jumped through the window._


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette's POV

I was on my way to Adrien's house as Ladybug, not as Marinette because today he acted kind of weird, and I didn't know why. So here I was swinging. My yoyo vibrated, and a message popped up:

> "Hey M'lady 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry but I have to cancel our hangout because I'm grounded. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry ;("

Maybe you would have thought it was strange that Adrien texted Ladybug but it was because he was not. I could see the messages I got as Marinette on my yoyo.

But more importantly he had cancelled our hangout… 

I hoped it didn't have anything to do with me since he usually did some stuff, he wasn’t allowed to do like going to lunch 30 minutes before it actually was and buying things in the stores during school time. 

I remembered a time where he went to the store to buy me flowers because he asked me what he should give me to let him kiss my hand. I told him a bouquet of flowers would be nice, and he actually brought them to me. 

I still couldn't imagine that he would do anything to get grounded. He usually did it without getting punished. Now, I could just hope he didn't do anything too bad. 

I first realised that I arrived when I was standing in Adrien's room. He was singing but it sounds more like shouting because it was so loud. 

He was down on his knees and pretending to play the guitar. But the thing that caught my eye was that he was only wearing boxers. Woah, that was a sight I would dream of for months!

I didn't know why I hadn’t fallen head over heels for him the first time I saw him. 

I didn't come here to stare at him but that was what I ended up doing. Until he suddenly looked up at me with a shocked expression. 

"SORRY!"

I burst out of embarrassment.

I hurried to turn around and bury my face in my hands. 

Why didn't I just knock before I came in?

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to see that."

I could hear that he was coming closer. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said:

"It's okay, it wasn't on purpose. Just wait here until I get some clothes on."

While he talked I tried everything in my power to not look down at his abs but I failed.

After he walked into the bathroom, I whispered to myself: "That V-line…"

Some small minutes later, he came back again. 

He was now fully clothed, and I already missed him without them.

"So why did you decide to pay me a visit?"

"Uh, it was because a girl from your class said to me that you acted unusual today. She wanted to know what was wrong. She also thought that if she asked you, you wouldn’t tell the truth."

"Who is this girl, and why does she think I wouldn't tell the truth?"

"She is a girl named Marinette, and I- she think it's because you don't want her to worry."

"Okay, maybe you have a point there…"

"So why didn't you tell her in person that you were grounded?"

"Because I- wait how do you even know all this?"

He interrupted himself before he curiously asked.

"Uh, I'm a very good friend of hers, and we talk all the time. So she told me about it."

"Oh okay, I just never heard her talk about it."

"It's because I said it needed to be a secret."

"Was it the only reason that you came all the way out here?"

"No. Besides it wasn't even a long way."

"So what was the other reason?"

I couldn't get myself to say it, so I whispered instead:

"I also wanted to know a little more about you…"

"What was that, I didn't catch it?"

I didn't know what came over me but suddenly I shouted: "I also wanted to know a little more about you!"

He placed his hands up for defense like someone had tried to hit him.

"Woah, you didn't have to yell, you could just have told me."

"That was also what I did in the first place…"

I pouted and folded my arms like a cross over my chest.

"Hey, don't get mad, I'm just teasing."

He took a step closer and placed a hand under my chin to make me look right into his eyes.

I asked slow and breathless:

"Adrien, are your feelings for Marinette true?"

"Y-yes, I have never been more sure than I am about my feelings for her."

"And here I was always thinking that you were teasing…"

I said it under my breath, but he was so close that he heard it too. 

He whispered: "I was never teasing."

He looked at me dead serious and with those dreamy green eyes. 

Where have I seen them before?

"So you have always been serious? Everything you said was serious?"

"Everything."

"I have heard a rumor that says you have a special place in your heart for your black suited partner. Is that true?"

"Y-yeah, it's true. But I'm getting over it day by day because I have decided to give a boy, who has been in love with me since forever a chance. Am I doing the right thing?"

"I think you are because if you really loved the first person, you would never have fallen in love with the second."

"That's some pretty deep words you got there."

We were still whispering.

I didn't know why but we leaned closer and closer as each word left our mouths.

"Why did you never give up on her?"

"Because I love her, I simply just love her. Even after all the times she has rejected me, I would never stop loving her. I just can't."

"I can't believe why she didn't give you a chance before. She is such a fool… I'm such a fool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she has loved you for such a long time without noticing. She has first realised it now."

"Wha-?"

I had honestly no idea what came over me but I leaned up and kissed him.

We already were so close, so I didn't need to lean up much. 

_ My eyes were closed but his eyes weren't. _


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien’s POV

I didn’t know how it happened.

One moment I was talking with Ladybug about how much I loved Marinette. 

The next moment Ladybug’s lips were on mine. 

They were warm and soft, so maybe that was why I didn't remove mine? 

Maybe that was why I felt like they were a magnet there attracted me?

Maybe that was why I pulled closer and pushed my lips into hers?

Maybe that was why I slowly closed my eyes?

All these questions were running through my head before I cut my brain off and let my body control.

I placed my arms around her waist to pull her into my embrace. She yelped in surprise, but didn't break the kiss. Her fingers found my hair and pulled slightly. Under a minute after, our lunges were empty of air, and we needed to break away from each other. I panted and noticed she did too. She leaned her forehead against mine and shot me a kind smile. 

That was when it hit me, I was an idiot!

I just kissed Ladybug, and I had some serious feelings for her that I had been hiding for a long time but realised them now. I had also just cheated on Marinette, and that was one of the biggest reasons why I was an idiot. She finally gave me a chance, and now I was throwing it all away! 

“SORRY!”

I burst out just like she did a while ago. 

She squicked away in one jump and tried to process what was happening.

She looked at my expression as she figured that I regretted the kiss. 

The smile on her lips disappeared, and her expression turned sad like mine.

“I’m sorry too. It was all my fault, I was the one who started to lean in…”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m just an idiot because I can’t take it when a beautiful girl catches me off guard.”

“B-beautiful?”   
“Um, yeah? I mean that’s not the point!”

At the end of my sentence, a sweet giggle left her mouth.

“Are you regretting it?”

The question there had been haunting me the whole time since the kiss, was now also what she was thinking about and asking me.

“Yes… No? I don’t know? Am I supposed to?” 

“I don’t know either, that is why I ask you. Because I’m not sure, maybe we are supposed to and maybe not?”

“I know I’m supposed to because I really do love Marinette but at the same time I don’t feel any regret…”

“I know you do love Marinette, and that is why I did it.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense at all. Was you trying to hurt her by making me cheat or something?”

“What-no! It’s nothing like that!”

“What is it if it’s not that!? You just said you kissed me because I told you I love Marinette, and that makes no sense! Why would you do that!?”

I didn’t know I was yelling, before she said: “Adrien, stop yelling, and let me explain!” 

I squirmed and mumbled a small fine.

“I know it makes no sense for you now but I will tell you now if you promise to let me finish?”

“Okay, I promise.”

“How can I say this, um? Before I said Marinette has loved you for such a long time without noticing. And that she has first realised it now. I meant me, it is me who realised those things… I-” 

A beep from her miraculous interrupted her speech, and I felt like something or someone was talking to her. What I couldn’t hear was Tikki saying: “Marinette, I know what you are doing, and I won’t let it happen. You can’t just reveal your identity!”

“It is not your choice, Tikki. I know you just want to protect me but I can handle it this time.”

Her mind connected the message to Tikki and blocked Tikki out of her head.

While she “talked” to Tikki, I was just staring directly at her and without having any idea of what she was doing. 

“Um, what just happened?”

“Nothing important, just something reminded me of what I really am about to do.”

“I am not really following, what are you about to do?”

“I um, I want to tell you a secret, and it is a very important one, so you can’t tell anybody else, remember?”

Another beep was heard, and I gave her a quick nod before she talked further.

“I want to show you my identity-”

“Whaaat! You can’t do that, are you crazy?!”

“And that was why I told you to let me finish.”

“Oh, sorry… Just continue.“

The third beep was heard.

“So as I was trying to say. I want to show you because everything will make sense when I show you.”

“So, I will also get the reason why you kissed me?”

“Yes, also the k-kiss reason.”

She stuttered over the word kiss. It was adorable just like her blushing cheeks.

The fourth beep resonated in the room.

“Are you sure, you want to show me? It could be dangerous, you know?”

My superhero instinct appeared and told me about how dangerous it could be.

Hawk Moth could use it as a benefit to find her, and it would be all my fault.

“I am sure, I want you to- no I need you to know.”

She placed a lot of pressure on the word need and made it sound dangerous.

“Okay, if there isn’t any other way. Do it. Show me.”

The fifth beep came as expected, and a big red light appeared.

I heard her yelp and rushed over to me. Her hands were placed on my face, so I couldn’t see anything.

“I’m sorry, I think I first realise that I am really doing this.”

“It’s okay, no rush.”

“I just need a minute.”   
“Okay, is there anything else?”

“No, wait yes there is actually one thing.”

“What is it?”   
“A promise.”

“Of what?”

“You need to promise me that you won't be mad when I show you who I really am.”

“I promise.”

An okay left her mouth, and her hands did too from my face.

There was M’lady standing, the exact same place as Ladybug stood a second ago.

My beautiful lady who had decided to give me a chance. The same lady there said she loved me.

“M-marinette?”

“Y-yes?”

“How? What? Why?-” My eyes became glossy and watery because of all the feelings there were overwhelming me.

“Don’t say more!”

She rushed into the bathroom and locked after her.

_ “I didn’t mean it like that!” _


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette's POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Here, I was sitting on the floor against the wall in Adrien's bathroom and regretting what I just did.

I didn't know why but suddenly angry, confused and mostly sad tears ran down my cheeks.

"Marinette, you need to calm down or else an akuma might appear."

Tikki had flown out of my purse and was now patting my cheek calmly.

"You are right but I still can't believe I did that. It was the most stupid thing I have ever done in my entire life!" 

I sobbed a little between some of the words.

"It can't be that worse, I bet he was just confused."

Maybe Tikki was right but I only thought she was trying to cheer me up.

"And what exactly could he be confused about?"

"Everything. He could be confused about his feelings, about how you and Ladybug are the same person, and about what he could do about it. It's unfair of you to blame him, Marinette, and you know that."

I would go with the first thing I said. She was right.

"Maybe, you are right but that still doesn't explain why he was about to cry.”

“Maybe, it was all just too overwhelming?”

“Go back to him and let him explain but remember that he also needs to process this, so don’t go too hard on him, okay?”

“You are right. It’s also not everyday that a girl kisses you or at least I think so. I actually hope that I am the only girl he has ever kissed…”

"I think he never has kissed others because even if you don't know it he is really loyal to you."

"Really? You think that?" A smile appeared on my lips. 

"No, I don't think so. I know it." Her small voice sounded much bigger than possible. 

"Thank you, Tikki. You always know a way to cheer me up."

She flew over to my cheek and hugged it.

"You're welcome, Marinette."

Two knocks were heard, the door moved a little to the side, and a head stuck inside. But it was not an unfamiliar head, it was Adrien's.

"A-adrien! What are you-?"

"My-m-marinette, I just came to ask if I can come in? I know you are mad at me but if you just will let me explain."

"No-no-"

Adrien interrupted me again.

"You don't want me to come in or explain? Are you really so mad at me? Because I also think that you should give me a chance to at least try to expl-What are yo-"

Adrien just talked and talked and talked about things there was so unnecessary. His eyes followed my actions when I raised from the floor and grabbed both sides of his face and said: "You need to stop talking and let me explain because I'm the one who needs to explain my actions. Understood?"

He nodded, and my hands were still on his face which made it look funny because his cheeks were squeezed together.

"Good, so first of all it was a mistake that I kissed you but you were just talking about how much you love me. I couldn't control my actions, and I'm sorry for that. Maybe it was also because I kinda felt that you were mine. This whole day has it just felt like I owned you for real. That I had the strings to your heart, and you had mine. I know it was wrong to mix up with your feelings and all that but I forgot I was Ladybug at the moment, and you were so close already… Also if you didn't get it before, I was telling you I loved you, and that I have loved you for a while. It's just that I also love Chat Noir, and I have done that since I met him the first time. He was all too kind and selfless and also utterly handsome. Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about him like that… I meant it when I said I was getting over him but it's hard. I actually thought I had a chance with him but I realized he is too good for me. Just like you are too good for me..."

Adrien's hands seemed to live their own life because they found their way to my lower back.

I didn't complain since it actually made me feel more safe.

I tried to hold eye contact the whole time, but when I talked about Chat Noir couldn't my eyes seem to look into his. 

"Marinette, I will never be too good for you, and about Chat Noir-"

"I know what you will say, and I will not go after him anymore, I promise. Even if he get feelings for me, I will always choose you because you are enough for me, and I-"

"I AM CHAT NOIR!"

He stood back and swung his arms out to the sides.

I just stood still, staring at him in shock.

My eyes were wide, and I didn’t know where my words went. 

I pointed at him while I began to stutter something out: "Y-y-ou A-adrien ar-r-e C-c-chat N-noir? L-like the s-same p-person?"

"Yep, you got that right."

I felt like the room was spinning, and the light was becoming harder and harder to find.

Adrien's voice started loud but also became smaller and disappeared completely as the time went.

The last thing I heard was:

"Marinette! Listen to my voice, it's going to be fin~"

And the last thing I felt was strong arms holding me up. 

Now, the light was slowly coming back again but instead of strong arms I was feeling something soft.

I moved to see what I was laying on and saw it was a bed. Not just any bed, Adrien's bed.

The bed was not the only thing there was soft.

I looked down on my body to see Adrien sitting on the edge of the bed but almost his whole body was laying on top of me.

It seemed like I was out for a while because Adrien was definitely asleep.

His face was hidden in his hands on my lower collar bone.

As if he couldn't get cuter without knowing he was Chat Noir and snoring slightly.

Before I could stop myself, my hand reached down into his hair, and my fingers slid through it over and over again.

A sweet and soft yawn was heard and Adrien's eye fluttered open.

_ "Are we married now?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next chapter won't be for children. What can I say...  
> It will get a bit spicy...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: To read this chapter you need to be 15 because of the mild mature situations in the chapter and Adrien's thinking.

Adrien's POV

I couldn't believe Marinette fainted because I told her I was Chat Noir.

Did she really never even consider that I could be Chat Noir? 

Did she really faint because she was so shocked?

I carried her into my bed, and now I was just sitting on the edge waiting for her to wake up again.

I hadn't really noticed before now that I was so tired. All the things that happened with Marinette yesterday hit me hard.

I didn't sleep much, and the sleep I got was very bad.

I slowly drifted into sleep, and as a normal human being, it was almost impossible to sleep when you were sitting, so I fell down on whatever there was closest to me.

After a while, I felt something moving under me, and fingers slid through my hair over and over again. The feeling was incredibly relaxed but it also made me wake up. My eyes fluttered and a yawn escaped from my throat. I looked up and noticed how close I was to Marinette. 

How could this be possible? It couldn’t. I was dreaming. I must be! 

If this was a dream, it couldn’t hurt to ask a simple question, now would it?

"Are we married now?" My voice was a bit hoarse from both yelling and sleeping. 

I looked into her deep ocean eyes and noticed that she wasn’t older than 16. 

Wait, did we get married at 16? 

No that can’t be right. 

“Oh my god!” I pulled my head back and almost fell out of the bed, “Sorry, I thought I was dreaming. Sorry for coming so close, and I shouldn’t have said that. I bet I made you uncomfortable and made you me hate forever. And-” 

She pulled me closer into her embrace which stopped my fall and said calmly: 

“Adrien, don’t freak out. It was a mistake, and I will never hate you over such a thing. You mean so much to me, and I’m sorry for freaking out and fainting. I bet you must have thought it was weird to faint from finding out you were Chat Noir. I just- I have loved Chat Noir for the first time I saw him, saw you. And now finding out that the person I just gave a chance was my first true love is very overwhelming.” 

“Have you really loved me all that time?” 

She did a small nod and gave me a shy smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have been together for an eternity by now if you only told me.” She looked shocked at me and stuttered: “T-together like a c-couple?” 

I reached with my hand out to cup her cheek but before my hand reached her skin, I looked her in the eyes with inquiring eyes like I was asking her for permission. Her eyes gave me permission, and I cupped her cheek.

“Like a couple.”

Both of us closed our eyes and leaned in. Our lips met in a magical touch and moved synchronously. This kiss was nothing like our other kisses. This one was slower and in some way shier because this time we had no secrets which was terrifying. I showed this girl every flaw of mine. Every little part of my soul was hers. I brushed my lips against hers, softly, like butterfly wings again and again. She pressed her nails into my scalp before starting to play with my hair. If I was Chat Noir right now, I would have purred for sure 

I remembered a time when I purred in an akuma fight. We were fighting Primequeen, and suddenly Ladybug fell on top of me. I thought it was because I never had tried to have a girl so close but deep down inside I knew that I had a small crush on her.

With one arm to hold myself up, I stopped myself from falling down and crushing her. I moved my left leg on the other side of her waist which made my legs lock around her hips. Our lips never left each other, and I was addicted. My upper lip was no longer sweetly nuzzled between her lips, and her lips claiming mine. We were getting needy and smashing our lips against each other. I pressed my lips into hers harder than ever but ever so slowly opened her mouth. I could feel that she was comfortable with my arrangement, so I slid my tongue over hers. The feeling nearly knocked all air out of my lungs but it got even better when a moan escaped from her throat. My brain lit on fire, and the warmth spread throughout my entire body. 

Her tongue responded in the same dynamic and trangled itself with mine. I pulled her closer, the kiss got immediately deeper, more passionate. I felt her hands on the back of my neck play with the ends of my hair. She tugged slowly, and it brought a groan out of me. I could feel that I was about to run out of air and felt her begin to breath in small pants between our dancing tongues. We pulled back unwillingly and wanted the moment never to stop. We were breathless but I still managed to say: "I-I finally got my kiss." 

She looked deep into my eyes with a loving glow and said: "Yeah you did." 

Her eyes travelled to my lips and said: "But you can have one more if you like." 

Oh my goodness… Did she just confess that she liked the kiss?

… And wanted another… Like I did. 

"You don't need to say that twice." 

With the speed of the light, I bent down once again and caught her lips between mine. We continued like we did before, tongue dancing and fighting for dominance but this time I took another step. I moved closer, not only with my lips but with my whole body.

I locked my hips to hers and knew how dangerous it could turn out. By dangerous I meant two things. 

One: I would for sure get a hard on, and she would hate me forever because it wasn’t even very long since we kissed for the first time. 

Two: I would for sure get a hard on and she would maybe not hate and everything would go too far too fast.

I took the chance and pushed my hips further against hers. I was rewarded with a loving and desparte sigh. Oh god, that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. 

Suddenly the door opened, and I heard someone shout: "OH MY GOD! Sorry to interrupt!” 

My mom was standing in the door with a hand over her mouth, shocked. “But Adrien, I didn't think you had a girlfriend!"

As shocked as I was I fell on top of Marinette and almost knocked us both out by falling off the bed. My hand rushed to hers and pulled her up again as I shouted in my mom's direction: "MOOOM! Get out! I'm kinda busy!"

That was so embarrassing. Way to kill the mood, mom… 

My mom gave me a quick glare as she started to speak again. 

"Fine but we are having a talk about this later!"

Why did she have to do this? 

"Fine!"

I expected her to leave which she did but only a few seconds later she stuck her head inside the room again. 

"I just need to remind you guys to use protection. I know I may sound overprotective but I don't want to be a grandmother yet."

I thought I was blushing so much that my whole face was crimson before but now I was so crimson that it should be illegal!

"Mom! Seriously?!”

She just laughed and winked before leaving, I also saw her make eye contact with Marinette. 

I turned, looked at Marinette and saw her trying to hold her laughter. She failed and burst out in giggles.

"Hey! It wasn't funny!"

I fake pouted, crossed my arms and looked away from her.

She placed her hand under my chin, and turned my head in her direction. 

"Aww, don't be mad." 

She cupped my face like she did earlier this day and squeezed my cheeks. 

"I'm not mad!" 

I might have been a little mad but I didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, you are. You are mad because your mom embarrassed you in front of me, right?"

How could she be so good?

Always knowing what I was feeling and thinking.

My eyes travelled away from hers as I whispered: "Maybe…" 

She pinched my cheek a bit while she responded, teasing:

"Aww, you can't pull off a defeat."

I tried to defend myself: "I can!"

"No, you can't." 

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, I can." I pouted again and stuck my tongue out at her too.

I fell down on her and crushed her against the bed. "H-hey! You can't do that!" 

She tried to push me off but I didn't move a centimeter.

I pushed myself a bit above her with help from my arms. I had an arm each side of her shoulder as I smirked and replied:

"Oh you can see I can."

I chuckled, and she began to laugh hard. 

A bang was heard, and an evil laugh said:

_ "Ladybug, Chat Noir come out from your hiding place and give me your miraculous!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below to let me know whether you think I should change the rating to mature or not! (Plz help me, I have no idea!)


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette's POV 

Why were akumas always appearing at the strangest and annoyingest moments? 

Adrien looked down at me and signaled with his eyes that it was time.

We got up from the bed, and he asked: “On 3?” 

He held his hand out to me.

I took it and replied: “Yeah, on 3.” 

We said in chorus: “1 2 3!”

“Tikki spots on!”

“Plagg claws out!”

Our clothes changed to costumes, and now we were superheroes.

“Ready M´lady?” 

He bowed and gave my hand a kiss.

“Always.”

It felt weird that Chat Noir was flirting with me but when I looked at him it was easy to see Adrien in him.

We jumped out of his panorama window and went to find the akuma.

Suddenly a blue smoke was surrounding us, and it became hard to breath.

I coughed but then I remembered that I could use my yoyo to breath in. I looked over at Chat Noir and saw him coughing a lot as well. I hurried to take his baton and lead it up to his mouth.

He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand as a thank you. 

We could now breath without worrying but see couldn’t we. The blue smoke was thick, and it made us a prey for the akuma. He or she could defeat us without a hard fight if we didn't find a solution soon. 

"What do we do now? The smoke is too thick to look through!"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Wait, we can maybe use my night vision to something."

"Good idea!" 

Chat Noir led me in the smoke, and he found the way out but when we came out it was dark.

"Wait, why is it so dark?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like Paris City. It looks more like we are in a room."

An evil chuckle shocked me, and I figured it was all a trap.

"Ha, you fell right into my trap!"

The akuma was a girl made out of smoke. 

I heard Chat Noir mumble: "Shit."

The akuma sent blue smoke out of her hands and shouted: "I am Smoked Blue, and I am here to take your miraculous!"

The whole room was now full of the blue smoke, and Chat Noir was the only one who could see, so what could I do?

Chat Noir looked at me to see if I was okay with him fighting Smoked Blue alone. 

I nodded and called lucky charm because I had nothing else to do.

A small mirror fell into my hands. 

I moved it back and forth to see what I could do with it. Suddenly a shine appeared on it. 

I looked around to see if I could use it for something. I found where the shine came from and saw it was an opening in the ceiling. 

"Chat!"

I yelled out in the smoke, not knowing where he was. It didn't matter if Smoked Blue heard me because we needed her to follow us. We couldn't defeat her if Chat Noir was the only one who could see. 

My earrings beeped as I heard his voice shout back: "Coming!"

His footsteps became louder, and the next second he was standing next to me.

"You got a plan, M'lady?"

"Yes, can you use Cataclysm on that little opening up there?" 

"Sure thing!"

Suddenly a creepy voice was yelling out in the smoke: "Do you really think you can hide from me?"

I mumbled: "Oh no."

Since if she came before we were prepared and ready my plan wasn’t going to work. 

I needed to take the risk. My earrings beeped for the second time.

I said in a teaseful manner: "Hey Smoked Blue can't you find us? Are you lost in your own smoke?"

I heard her yell back to me: "I WILL FIND YOU!"

Perfect, just as I wanted her to.

"Well, come and try!"

I ran around in the room to distract her while Chat Noir took a deep breath and took his baton away from his mouth, before extending it and cataclysmed the small opening.

The light filled the room as my earrings beeped for the third time. I could finally see again. 

I swung up to Chat Noir and jumped out of the now big opening with him.

We ran into an alley, and Chat Noir's ring beeped.

"How do we defeat her?"

"I'm not sure because it looks like she is made full out of smoke. So where can the akuma be?"

"Maybe we need to take a look at her close up."

"You are right but I'm about to de-transform, and you will too."

"Yeah, do your kwami need cheese too because I have some extra if you need to borrow?"

"Cheese, ew no! She eats sweets, mostly macaroons actually, so it’s good that I live in a bakery, right?"

"Yeah but I thought every kwami ate cheese. You are so lucky that yours don't!"

"Maybe, I can’t imagine that she would eat cheese."

As we talked my earrings bepped for the fourth time and his for the second time.

We talked more about school and just random stuff, like friends. It was incredible how comfortable it was to talk with him and just be around him.

I de-transformed after the fifth beep was heard from my earrings. 

It almost felt weird to be Marinette around him when he still was in superhero form.

He de-transformed too after a while, and we fed our kwamies. 

I looked over at Adrien’s kwami and noticed how cute he was.

"So what is your name, little kitten?"

He stood in the air with crossed arms.

"First off, I'm not a little kitten, I'm the creature of destruction! Second, my name is Plagg, and I need to tell you that I'm getting tired of listening to Adrien's hogwash! And it is all your fault because you make him all lovey dovey!"

I looked up at Adrien to see him blushing. How adorable… 

"Wow, I'm sorry but I didn't know that. You two could come over sometime, and I could give you some cheese as a sorry for his behaviour? You know I live at a bakery, so there's a chance to find your favourite kind of cheese."

"Yes- I mean I accept your offer."

I giggled and said: "I will look forward to that."

As I finished talking with Plagg, I looked over at Adrien and Tikki. They looked like they enjoyed each other's company.

Suddenly we heard someone yell. A voice we rarely heard. It was Hawk moth's voice.

She was yelling at the akumatized villain, maybe it was finally time to meet her.

We hurried to transform into our other egos and went out to find Hawk moth.

She was standing on the Eiffel Tower pointing out on Smoked Blue.

_ Her cactus green eyes glared down on us, and the wind took her long brown hair in the air. _


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien's POV

For the first time ever since we got the miraculouses, we were fighting Hawk Moth herself.

We had always known that she was powerful and devious. 

Especially good at manipulation and lying.

She must be here for a very good reason. Maybe was she trying to defeat us for real?

With M'lady by my side there was a large chance of winning but if Smoked Blue continued with making all that smoke, Ladybug couldn’t see anything and I would need to either guide her around or fight them by myself. 

Hawk Moth made a smart decision when she gave the power to make smoke. 

She knew that Ladybug was the most powerful of her and I, so of course she chose something for Ladybug's weakness.

Her eyes since she was always finding a solution from the surroundings. She used her surroundings against her enemies' weakness one way or another. 

Now we were standing here in front of the Eiffel Tower, just below Hawk Moth and Smoked Blue. I would lie if I said I wasn't nervous because I was hella nervous that I might have fought alone. Alone against Hawk Moth and another akumatized villain… 

Ladybug reached over and took my hand into hers.

She looked over at me while saying: “We can do this.”

All her courage gave me confidence, and I managed to say:

“Yes, we can.”

I gave her hand a squeeze, and she gave one back.

“Together we can make a plan to defeat her, I promise.”

We ran to the Eiffel Tower and stood under it. 

I asked her: “Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“First we need to find akuma object, and then we need to find a place we can trap her in. What could that be?”

“Umm. Maybe the small room on the top of the Eiffel Tower, you know the place you taped me with duct tape?”

“Wait, you could see that?! I thought the curse took completely over you?”   
“Yeah it did but I could still see what I normally see.”

“Urgh, it was so embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? It was embarrassing for me! I flirted with you and even kissed you!”

“You flirt with me on a daily basis and always try to kiss me, so it shouldn’t have been any different.”

“Any different? I couldn’t control my own body! And I couldn’t even enjoy the kiss because I thought you would hate me!”

“I would never hate you!”   
“Oh yeah, well prove it!”

Under a second, she reached over, grabbed my face and crushed her lips into mine. 

My eyes were wide as I was in shock but not many seconds passed before I closed my eyes and moved my lips synchronously with hers. The kiss was short but full of passion and love. 

She pulled back first which made us both pant. She leaned close to my face and whispered:

"Was that enough proof?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you. I could never hate you because I love you, and I always will."

My heart stopped for a moment, and my eyes began to shine. Did she just say what I think she said?

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

I crushed her into a hug, and I heard her gasp as I said: "I love you too. So much!"

She nodded her head while I continued to talk:

"I'm sorry if I'm holding you too tight but I'm just so happy."

I nuzzled my nose into her hair. 

"You're not holding too tight, I like it."

We stood like this for a few minutes before pulling back. 

"Ready to kick some villain butt?"

"Always, pretty boy."

We shared a smile before starting the plan.

Ladybug ran in front of the Eiffel Tower like she did in the first akuma fight we ever fighted. 

"Hawk Moth come down here and fight! You have hidden behind your little akumas like a child, and I know why! You're scared!"

Hawk Moth stepped out on the edge and shouted out to the whole city: "I'm not scared!"

Everything went like planned because she reacted just the way we wanted her to.

"Oh really? Then why are you still standing up there instead of fighting me down here?"

I could clearly hear the mockness in her voice when she spoke.

"Because I can!"

"That's not a very good reason."

Ladybug continued to mock Hawk Moth while I ran up to find Smoked Blue.

Smoked Blue was standing with her back to me.

I did something I never thought I would do as Chat Noir.

I blew a raspberry and yelled teaseful: "Na na na na na, you can't catch me!"

She turned around with a very mad expression placed on her face.

A face there was ready to kill.

She began to run after me, and I ran into the small room with her on my tail. 

I slammed the door closed and locked it.

I yelled: "Cataclysm!" Right before taking my baton up to my mouth which made me breath. 

Smoked Blue was trapped, and it was definitely for my benefit that it was a small room since I could get a closer look on her now. 

I finally found the akuma object and trapped her into a corner.

I used cataclysm on it, and the akuma slipped free.

I immediately called Ladybug and got her to capture the akuma.

She got here just in time, and the akuma flew to the sky as a butterfly.

"Now to Hawk Moth!"

We ran back to where Hawk Moth was standing only a half minute ago.

She was trying to escape but we wouldn't let her.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her and dragged her to us.

"Urgh! Let me go!"

Hawk Moth tried to wiggle her free but without luck.

She managed to use her weapon to extend the space between her and the yoyo.

Ladybug only tightened her grip, and I hurried to snap her miraculous off. 

"Noooo!"

Her disguise fell, and a normal young woman -maybe a year or two older than them- was standing in front of us.

"I just want my dad back! Why are you destroying everything!?"

Ladybug let go of her but we still stood close enough, so that it was impossible for her to escape.

I laid a hand on her shoulder and said calmly: "It’s not the right way to get what you want by hurting others."

She huffed and turned her head away from us. But from her expression, I could see that she was in pain and when she spoke she let out a sob. 

"I-I just missed him so much, and m-my mom is acting like everything is fine by distracting herself with work.” A tear rolled down her cheek which she hurried to wipe it away with her sleeve. “I-It’s like she forgets that I’m h-human being there needs affection 

and attention. She just… comes into my room in the morning and informs me that she will be working late…” Her eyes were full of sorrow, and I looked over at Ladybug and saw that it also broke her heart to hear about a life like that. One parent dead, and the other parent disant. 

“Then all of a sudden I looked into his old closet and found this miraculous."

She took the butterfly miraculous off her shirt and placed it in her hands. 

Ladybug reached over and gave her shoulder a comforting pat while she said:

“Hey, it’s okay to be sad sometimes but we need you to promise us that you will try to be happy and stop hurting people."

She looked up and said:

"I-I promise." 

“Here I think it belongs to you.”

She took the butterfly miraculous and gave it to Ladybug there thanked her while I asked:

"What's your name?" 

"Lila Rossi, why? Am I going to prison?"

"No but we will just keep an eye on you."

"Why? I deserve to be in prison…"

"We believe that there is good in everyone."

She looked down again.

"But I hurted people…"

"Yeah but everyone deserves a second chance, and I think if you try your best and talk with your mom about your problems, you will learn to find the good there is in you and use it."

"Thank you Ladybug! Thank you Chat Noir! I will take your offer and try my best, I promise!"

* * *

"That went better than I expected."

"Yeah, I'm glad that she found happiness."

"I found happiness too."

She bumped her shoulder into mine and said:

_ "We found too." _


End file.
